What Will The Future Hold
by doshielee
Summary: Jossalyn James is a mutant experiment by Sinister. Her whole life was lived in a cell as he tried to get her to fall in love with him after he made her. After the X-Men break into Sinister's Lab and free her what will her future hold, can she live up to being an X-Man, and will she find love...Rated M For Future Chapters. Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

****This is my X men fan fiction with my original character Joss, her love interest will be Logan, and the only change I'm making to him is his height. Instead of being 5'3'' he's going to be at least 5'7'' I know some people may not like this but eh its my story and if you don't like that tiny little fact you don't have to read my story. Thanks so much for showing an interest in my writing. I hope you enjoy this story.****

~How She Came To Be An X‐Man~

A loud bang woke a young women from a dead sleep. Jumping up from her cot in her cell she looked out the glass. Alarms where going off and red lights where flashing. The young mutant woman didn't know what was going on but she was getting frightened. Sinister had made her, and wanted her to accept him as her mate. Nothing about love ever escaped his lips. He wanted her purely for the offspring she could provide. He hypothesized she could give birth to extremely powerful mutants. Which was why he made her, a jumble of level five or Omega Level mutant DNA is what she was. Some how Sinister had worked it so she had powers from everyone of her donors.

Looking out the unbreakable glass of her cell she saw Jamie Madrox she banged on the glass. "Jamie, Jamie let me OUT." She screamed at the dozens of Multiple Man that where running and now she realized fighting. Finally realizing she wasn't getting help from anyone on the outside she focused on her elemental powers and blew the glass off. Screaming out as pain radiated from the back of her neck bringing her to her knees. Sinister hadn't just let her run free, an inhibitor in the back of her neck made it impossible to use her powers without causing herself pain. It was also a mutant version of an electric fence. Anytime she went one step out of Sinister's home base the pain radiated.

The brunette with the silver green eyes forced herself up and started to walk trying to find a way out. Some Jamie's grabbed her dragging her back to her cell. Kicking out she screamed as she let her body turn to flames, the pain radiated again it was agonizing. It had to be to ensure she never used her powers against Sinister. The Jamie's dropped her and she let her flames die out dragging herself to the nearest door. However a flash went off too bright for her eyes blinding her. She passed out after that and woke up screaming unable to talk, or do anything other than writhe in pain. When someone tried to enter her mind she lashed out mentally and heard a thump as someone got thrown across the room.

"Whats wrong, you need to tell us whats wrong." A voice said, still unable to see anything, or speak because of the pain she lifted her fingers to a mans temple. _'Attached to spine at back of my neck. Cut out, hurts making pain. Heal if sever spine.' _She thought feeling her body be turned over and then something like "This is gunna hurt." She felt the slice of a knife cutting off the pain. Once again she fell into the darkness curled into some mans arms who she didn't know. His scent surrounding her making her feel safe and warm.

A few days later she woke to a calm green and blue room. She smiled it reminded her of the few times she was allowed to see the outdoors. "Good you're awake." A female voice said walking into her line of sight. Red hair stood out and green eyes and a seemingly cynical smile. "Whats your name kid." that line irritated the brunette and she sat up frowning. "I don't have one. Sinister Called me Payne but it was never a name I answered too." She said shaking her head. "Well I guess its time you pick a name." Standing and crossing her arms over her chest the brunette arched her eyebrow. "Oh really and whats your name." She asked statistically. "Rachel, Rachel Summers." She stated softly nodding her head. "And this here is Professor Charles Xavier, the only person your genetically related to enough to count." She said walking out the door.

Charles looked at the brunette and nodded his head at her. "You can choose any name you like." Walking over to the man in the wheelchair she sat down in front of him. "So your genetically the equivalent of my father." She said nodding her head. "James is a good name last name, And I've always liked the Name Jossalyn." Joss smiled nodding her head liking the sound of that name. "How bout Jossalyn Charlotte James?" Charles smiled and nodded his head. "I'm honored you would want to take my names. And I'd like to make you my daughter on paper as well as in DNA." He said in his calm soft manner. She stood there her mind and spirit feeling the man out, not once had she been anything but content. "Yes I'd like to have a father instead of just a maker." She said nodding her head. Charles smiled and took her hand. "Then my child let us go introduce you to your new family and team members." Joss followed him, taking a deep breath to brace herself for the future.

~One Year Later~

When the sun rose everyday you could find Jossalyn out in the yard sparring with one of her many friends. Her father had been right she felt at home with the students of the Institute. "Come on Scott..." Jo taunted, they'd lost Jean Grey right before Jossalyn had been found. "Faster Summers." She hollered jumping out of the way, she was helping Scott on his agility and hand to hand. He relied on his powers so much and he didn't want to anymore. "Faster Scott!" Jossalyn hit him on the shoulder softly with her hand and then was gone again. She was tiny, her honey brown hair fell in curly waves just past her shoulders. Right now it was tied back as she jumped and ran and dodged. Her 5'3'' curvy frame bouncing off the ground and trees. When she tackled Scott and had him pinned to the ground she grinned. "Still a slow old man." Jossalyn tsked out shaking her head at her friend. Scott ran his hand up her back and let her hair down. "Really, How do you know this isn't exactly what I wanted Jo..." He asked his lips close to her ear. "I know it is what you wanted, but its not why we're out here." Jo jumped up and looked up at Scott when he stood. "Damn tall people..." Jossalyn murmured quietly shaking her head. Hearing something far off and smelling something familiar she jumped into a tree and started to Climb. "What do you See Jo..." Scott called up to her knowing why she was up there. "I don't know, a bike... There is too much dust for me to see who's on it. Could be Creed again, but that's not who I smell..." Joss looked at the Sky, storm clouds where coming in. Jumping into the air she heard Scott shouting at her but ignored him.

Flying in the air Jossalyn took a closer look to the man on the bike. Not wanting him at her fathers house without knowing who it was she landed giving the rider enough room to break. Taking shades from her back pocket she put them on crossing her arms over her chest. Seeing the man closer now she knew who he was. "The Infamous Logan returns." Joss said in way of greeting. "What does Chuck have an active house guard now..." He joked looking at the curvy little woman standing in-front of him. A smile curved Joss's full lips. "No just a curious Daughter." She said nodding her head. "I get antsy when bikes ride up. The last person who came on one of these was Creed, and he came after me and Jubilee." Logan nodded his head. "I heard..." He said, this little women was the one they'd saved from Sinister's clutches. "Hop on, I'll give you a ride Back." Logan said patting the back of his bike. Joss arched her eyebrow but nodded her head. "Fine with me. Scott is probably worried about me now." Logan arched his eyebrow at that, this little firecracker was not usually Summers type. "You and he a thing or something..." He grunted out in question as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Me and Squeaky Clean Scott... Nah, he's a friend but Emma's got her eyes on him, and he well he is just trying to get over Jean." Logan fired up the bike and drove back to the institute very aware of the arms around his waist.

Joss hopped off the back when they got there and waved at Scott, who she could tell had a frown on his face. "Come on Logan, I'll show you where you're new rooms are. Things got moved around while you've been gone." She explained. "Thanks I guess I would have just walked into my old rooms without thinking about it." Logan said. "Well they are my rooms now. My father wanted me close to him, your rooms are across the hall." Logan looked at her, the forth floor was usually where Charles stayed but he noticed more floors had been added. "Yeah Father added two new floors above, and more below." When they where outside his doors Logan nodded at her. "Thank you..." Logan looked at Jossalyn in question and she laughed a little. "Oops guess I forgot to introduce myself. Jossalyn James. Everyone calls me something different though. Joss, Jo, Josie, Jojo, J.J. I guess I picked a good nickname generating name." She laughed shaking her head a little. "We're the only two on this floor, Dad is a floor above with Scott and Emma, everyone else is on floors two and three." Joss smiled softly at Logan then waved walking away.

Finding her friends in the kitchen Joss smiled and sat down in a booth with Jubilee and Bobby Drake. "Hey guys." She said sliding over to the wall and grabbing some breakfast. "So Logan's back Jubes." Jo said as she started to scarf down sausage bacon and toast. Jubilee nodded and her and Bobby left, they where inseparable now that they where together. No one had asked Jossalyn out since she'd been here. Rubbing the back of her neck and the scar that started at the base of her skull and went down to the end of her shoulder blades. It was jagged but it was made when the man who saved her cut the inhibitor out of her body. Jossalyn sighed her silver green eyes looking out the window. Sure she had friends, Bobby, Jubilee, Scott. And Summers might even flirt with her but she wasn't sure he wanted her. He was just running away from his feelings for Emma. Sighing out Joss stood and stretched figuring she needed a shower before anymore of the day went by.

Jossalyn was putting on jeans and a tank top when the alarm went off. "Forge, This is Nova..." Joss said using her codename and com. "I'm here, security is picking up Quicksilver and Avalanche coming to our front door." Joss used her own super speed to get into her uniform much like Rogues it was a body suit only hers was Blue and black with a black leather jacket. "I've got Maximoff, send someone after Avalanche, Nova out." Joss ran downstairs and into the front yard launching herself into the air before Avalanche could hit her with his seismic powers. Finding Quicksilver before he could find a way in she launched herself at him tackling him when she hit him. "Well, well if it ain't the little lab experiment." He said looking at her. "Just who my father wants." He ran at her and Joss jumped up flipping over him and kicking him in the back. Seeing Mystique come at her too she flipped back until she had both of them in her sights. "Forge this is Nova, we have more than security picked up and apparently they are here for me." Joss didn't know why people wanted her, she'd had the professor lock away her powers that she didn't use. Leaving her with Rogues Ms Marvel like powers, animal agility and senses, her mental abilities and her elemental abilities. Making her on par with Rachel and the Phoenix Force that resided with in her.

Joss stopped thinking about random things and started to dodged hits and gun fire. Rachel was at her side before she could blink. "Thank God Phoenix I was wondering who was going to help me out here." She said taking on the blue skinned woman as Rachel took on Quicksilver. "Well its not like we can just let the brotherhood have you. That would be like giving me to them." Joss rolled her eyes and kicked the guns out of Mystique's hands. "Whatever as if your as powerful as me." She joked, before Rachel could stop him Quicksilver ran at Joss tackling her and picking her up trying to run. But he was close-lined by Logan before he could get too far. "Where you goin bub..." Logan asked picking Joss up and making sure she was okay. She was knocked out cold, Logan helped the other X‐men deal with the intruders and then picked Joss up taking her to her room.


	2. Lifes Highs and Lows

~After the Kidnapping Attempt~

Waking up in her pajamas later that night Joss moaned stretching out on her bed. Looking over she saw Logan snoozing in the chair next to her bed. _'Exactly h_o_w did I get into my night clothes...'_ Jossalyn thought to herself as she looked at the gruff man watching over her. Something in her head clicked when he woke and his blue eyes where staring into her silver green ones. "Thanks for taking care of me." Joss said sitting up and looking at Logan. Any injuries he had where already healed she knew but she still felt bad he got jacked in the jaw by Mystique's foot for her. "Not a problem kid." He said softly as he looked at her. Joss blushed softly rubbing her face and then the back of her neck.

Sitting there staring at him Jossalyn realized who he was. Those blue eyes where the same ones that she saw before passing out after the inhibitor had been removed. Logan was the man who saved her. The man she'd been dreaming of for a year. "Now that your up and clearly okay I think I'll go into my own rooms." Logan said his gruff voice sending shivers down her spine. "What time is it..." Jo asked looking around but her clock was turned around as usual. "About midnight Kid, go back to sleep." Logan got up and stretched, It was only then she noticed he didn't have anything but clothe pajama pants on. "You took quite a few hits to the head to knock you out. Rest some more, your father was worried so I said I'd watch over you." Jo nodded her head and laughed softly. "He does, ever since he adopted me he's been that way." She said standing, her nightclothes consisted of an old band t shirt and underwear. "Thanks for taking care of me." She said hugging him softly. "You should go get some sleep in a real bed." Joss followed Logan as he walked out of her rooms and stood in the doorway as he went to his rooms. Scott was coming to see her she could feel his mind searching for hers. But she stopped Logan. "I'm glad your back, I'm finally getting a chance to meet one of my fathers favorite people." Logan gave a small smile at that and nodded his head. "I'm glad I'm home too kid, and that I finally get to see your doing good." Logan walked into his rooms.

Scott came up grabbing her and hugging her. "Rachel told me you'd been hurt." He said softly brushing hair out of her face. "I'm fine Squeaky." Jo said smiling at her friend and hugging him back. "Logan saved me, and brought me here watching over me." Scott glared at Logan's door and sighed out. "You be careful around him Josie. He's not reliable." Joss made a face of unease when he said that, his arms still around her waist. "Scott, stop that. I understand your dislike of him, but I do not share it." Jo said pushing out of his arms and crossing her own over her chest. "I know your past you've shared it with me, But that does not mean I feel the way you do about people." Scott tried to pull her back in but she shook her head. "No Scott. I'm half naked and your not going to be coming into my room." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back a little. "Go back to bed Summers, I'm fine." Jossalyn said softly and playfully shoving him in the direction of the stairs.

Joss watched as Scott left and then turned to look at the door across the hall from hers. Jossalyn sighed softly as she rubbed her face. She knew she'd have to talk to Scott soon, she refused to pull a Jean and be with one and forever lead the other on. Jo knew she loved Scott, he was a great friend but she wasn't in love with him. Maybe attracted to him, but she knew if he faced his fears he would see he was truly in love with Emma. She ran a hand through her honey colored curly shoulder length hair and cursed under her breath.

Walking back into her room Jo put on some sweatpants and then threw her hair up. Not to long after there was a knock on her door. Answering it she smiled seeing her little group of girl friends. Jubilee, Laura, and Rachel. "Happy Birthday!" They all said together and Joss laughed getting pulled into a huge group hug. Joss laughed at how all the misfits seemed to find each other. Her and Laura where experiments, Rachel was from the future and Jubilee just didn't like most of the other people. "We have a new tradition to start tonight, on this your first birthday..." Jubes said smirking and looking to Laura. "I've got the rum..." Then Rachel laughed. "And I have the cake." Jossalyn laughed and opened her door letting them all in. "Ice cream..." She asked and Jubilee brought some out. "Of course what kind of celebration would this be with out it." They all sat down on the living room floor and dug into the cake ice cream and coconut rum. It wasn't long before they where talking about boys, Jubilee's relationship with Bobby was going well, Rachel was interested in Kurt, and Laura was interested in Julian Keller. "You should go for him Laura. He's totally into you." Joss said nodding her head then sighing. "Yeah right why don't you go for Summers..." Laura asked arching her eyebrow and Rachel laughed. "Cause she's not into my dad like that." Jo just nodded her head as her friends talked. "Are you into ANYONE..." Jubilee asked wondering if their friend wasn't just asexual. "I am, attracted to someone but I don't know him very well and I'd like to get to know him before jumping all in there." Jossalyn said softly. Rachel's eyebrow raised as she looked at her friend. "That's a dangerous path to walk down Jo..." She said quietly. "Not as dangerous as saying I was once in love with Nathaniel Essex." They all nodded their heads and hugged her again. "At least you know now that, you didn't ever really love him." Jubilee said quietly rubbing Joss's back.

The girls had talked for a couple of hours before passing out together on the floor. It was around ten in the morning when they all woke up and decided to get ready for the day. Joss had no idea more was planed for her 'birthday'. It was one of the things her father had asked her about. She didn't remember having a birthday while in Sinister's cells and she didn't know when she was born, so they'd both chosen that her anniversary of waking up here would be her birthday. July 15th and through some tests to her body, they where guessing her at around early to mid 20s. They had decided that this would be her 24th birthday. Jossalyn took a shower reflecting on the last year she'd spent with her new friends and family. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, analyzing her feelings for Logan. Jossalyn knew she was extremely attracted to the older man, his scent his eyes his burly attitude. Getting out of the shower she dressed carefully in a pair of bell bottom jeans that made her butt look great and a graphic t that had a rainbow on it that said 'don't rain on my parade'. The shirt showed a little of her stomach and was a v neck so it showed off her other assets as well. She smiled in the mirror letting her hair fall down in a messy tumble.

Logan walked out of his room a gift in hand. Charles had told him it was Jossalyn's birthday and they where having a surprise party for her. When they talked about it the gruff wolverine asked his old friend what the young woman might want. Charles said she collected watches and Lockets. Logan had stopped at a flea market to look for something unique and found the perfect gift. A silver round locket the 'lid' of which had a rose on it, and it opened up showing a small watch on the inside, on the inside of the lid was an inscription, '_There comes a time in every life we find the heart we're looking for_ '. He smiled thinking about that quote. Normally he would have just put the necklace back because of the romantic inscription but it just felt that it fit for some reason. Slipping the gift into his pocket he went into the back yard with its tennis courts and basketball courts and swimming pool. And all the decorations for Joss's party.

Making her way down stairs she felt like someone was watching her but brushed it off, that was a feeling she frequently had in the mansion. Walking outside to the backyard she jumped when everyone yelled surprise and laughed. Gambit came up and hugged her twirling her around giving her a big old kiss on the lips. "Keep it in your pants Cajun." Jo said when he let go of her. "Here My Petite, a gift for the most kind and beautiful woman I know." Jossalyn smiled at Remy's thick accent. She unwrapped her first present and her head shot up. "Remy tell me you didn't..." She said looking at the box with a car key in it. "Ah Ma belle, Remy did not teach you how to drive all year just to see you walking everywhere. And this little thing is nothing compared to the wonders of Ma Belle, go on its right over there." He smiled as she turned around and saw not just any car but the one she'd been drooling over. It was a sparkly blue and silver camero ss. "Oh, Remy thankyou!" Joss hugged her friend and smiled as they all started giving her gifts. Charles gave her a braclet, it was a charm braclet, and she loved it. There was music and dancing and it was a whole day affair, the party never stopped and she loved it. Friends flew in from other places. Moira came to meet her finally and spend time with her father, So did Lilandra which made for a fun show to watch. Jossalyn was sitting down in a corner just enjoying the site of everyone having fun. Remy came over a few times and talked to her, danced with her but she liked observing her friends. Scott came up to her when she'd been alone for a while and held his hands out. "Care to dance..." He asked and she took him up on the offer. A slow song came on and they danced together Scott holding her close. After a few songs she sighed and moved back. "I need to go get a drink, thanks for the dances and the amazing camera." Jo said walking away. The sky was dark and the full moon high as she walked over to the punch bowl that never got warm thanks to Iceman.

After getting her drink Jossalyn found a quiet corner and hid from Scott. She'd asked people not to tell him where she was and she relaxed a little. Confronting him about his advances was something that she didn't want to have to do on her birthday. Especially since her birthday was turning out so amazing. Even Logan had joined in on the festivity. Logan was coming over to her and she smiled seeing him. ''I'm glad you decided to join in today Logan. Its good seeing you let loose a little after all the story's I've heard.'' Joss said quietly. Logan smiled at her, a genuine heart stopping smile that made her want to melt. ''I got something for you, nothing big I picked it up at a flea market on the way back here.'' Logan handed her a small box. ''Its not the car that pretty boy got you or the camera that Summers got you. But I thought you might like it.'' Joss nodded her head and opened the small box gasping when she saw the beauitful silver locket. When she opened it up her face flushed and she slowly smiled her eyes lighting up with affection. ''Logan its beauitful...'' Seeing the inscription she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. ''This is the best gift I've gotten. Thank you so much, I love it.'' Joss blushed when she realized how close they where, that Logan's hands where on her hips rubbing slowly. ''Could you help me put it on please...'' She asked and turned around lifting her hair up.

Logan took the necklace and put it on her his fingers lingering on the jagged scar on her neck and back. He'd made that scar the night they'd rescued her to take the pain she'd been in away. ''I'm glad you like it. And I'm sorry about this...'' Logan ran his finger down the scar again and she turned around. ''Don't be sorry, I'd rather have the scar you gave me than the device that made caused me pain.'' Joss said. They stayed in the shadows talking till the party ended. Jubilee played one more song for just Joss, 'Saved' by The Spill Canvas. She smiled hearing it, no one else was around so she turned back to Logan. ''Dance with me...'' she asked holding out her hand. Logan knew he would make a fool of himself but since no one else was around, and this was the girls first birthday celebration he pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. They danced well after the song was over, her head on his chest. After they came to a stop Logan lifted her head by the chin with just one finger and dipped his head kissing her. He'd wanted to do this for a year, ever since he saw her after she had woken up from her coma. Joss's arms went around Logan's neck and she let him pull her closer. When they finally broke apart she took a deep breath as he leaned his forehead on hers.

Emma saw them kissing but had to talk to Joss. ''I'm sorry to interrupt Jossalyn but I never got to give you your birthday present from me.'' She said watching Logan kiss Joss's temple as she came over to Emma. ''This is for you, for not taking the many chances you've had...'' Emma just left it at that it was a snowflake charm for her bracelet. ''You'll always have a friend in me Jossalyn.'' Jo smiled at Emma and hugged her. ''Emma, just tell him how you feel, and I'd never ever go for that. I love Scott but I'm not in love with him. And I know you are, and I know he's in love with you he is just scared.'' Emma hugged her back and smiled. ''You'd best get somewhere privet if you want to continue whatever you and Logan where doing. If Scott see's you right now he'll go ballistic on him.'' Joss nodded her in understanding as Emma walked away. Turning back to Logan she gave a little half smile. ''Wanna come watch movies with me...'' she asked softly fingering the necklace he had given her. ''Sure kid, lets go. Emma gave some good advice. I don't want to get into it with Scott anymore.'' Jossalyn fell into step beside Logan and smiled when he put his arm around her. ''Logan, Scott has no right to be angry when I end up dating someone other than him. I've made it clear that I'm not interested in him like that. But I guess I'll have to make it painfully clear.'' Jo laid her head on Logan's shoulder as they walked.

They spent the whole night in her room watching movies together. Logan had changed into a pair of sweatpants and Joss was in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of short shorts. After the first movie and a half Jo had fallen asleep curled into Logan's side her head on his chest with one of his arms wrapped around her. Jossalyn woke up early the next morning stretching out in Logans arms. Logan woke when he felt her doing that and grunted. ''Kid it is way to early to be up go back to sleep.'' He threw his arm over her stomach laying on his own his face towards her. Jo brushed some of his hair out of his face smiling softly. Logan lifted his head and growled moving and kissing her. Joss fell back against her bed her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed. Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt the attraction between them. When Logan pulled back she stretched again and smiled sleepily. ''I think we should just spend the rest if the day in bed.'' Joss stated as she looked at the blue eyed man before her. Logan laughed and shook his head. ''As tempting as that sounds Kid I think we'd better make an appearance at some point.'' He said his hand had found her stomach and was rubbing her bare skin he watched as she squirmed smiling softly.

Scott walked in on the two of them in bed touching and threw the plate in his hands at the wall. ''Joss you don't even KNOW him...'' Scott yelled pointing at Logan a frown on his face shaking his head. ''Summers, I'm only going to warn you once, do not yell at her.'' Logan growled out standing up he wasn't nearly as tall as Scott but whenever they fought they did a good job of getting nose to nose. Joss jumped out of the bed and put herself between the two of them. ''Scott stop it. I do know him, I DO. Its not about knowing someones past Scott, he understands me, in a way you never could. Just like You understood Jean in a way he never could.'' Joss said looking at Scott her hand on his chest when he tried to take Logans hands off her hips she slapped him across the face. ''I've read your mind Scott, your going after me only because you saw the way Logan reacted when I was first brought to the house, how he stayed by my bedside and took care of me when I was in a coma, how he looked at me, you went after me to show him how it felt to have someone go after the woman you love. But if you don't get your head out of your ass and look across your own hall, Emma's going to be gone.'' Jo said pushing him away from Logan. ''You are my friend Scott, nothing more, we will never be anything more than friends. And if you stand in my way of seeing if Logan is the one for me I'll never forgive you.'' Scott was livid she could see it, so she made the choice in that moment to forget and forgive whatever he did next. ''He's an animal Joss, and I won't let him touch you again.'' Scott went after Logan but Jossalyn was in the way, Logan threw her on the bed to get her out of the way as him and Scott went at it.

Joss stood on her bed screaming at them both to stop. Jubilee Laura and Rachel ran into the room, Emma right behind them, but Emma soon left running to find Charles. ''Stop IT !'' Jo yelled trying to force the two apart with her powers but she couldn't. When a chair got thrown and nearly hit her Laura tackled her off the bed. Rachel used her telepathic powers to immobilized the two men in the room. Charles came in seconds later seeing the two in tatters he sighed. Joss walked over to her dad and he looked at her. ''Are you hurt Jossalyn.'' Charles asked softly and she shook her head. ''No I'm okay, I'm sorry dad, I didn't...'' Charles held up his hand to stop her from saying anymore. ''This is not your fault child.'' He said looking at the two men. He knew his next words would hurt his daughter as well but he couldn't have this infighting anymore. ''Both of you pack your bags and leave the mansion today. I turned a blind eye when you two fought over Jean and I shouldn't have. You will not come back to my house until you've learned how to work together and figured out the animosity between you that should have gone when Jean died.'' Charles turned his chair and wheeled out of the room having said the last word. ''And no one is to go with you...'' He knew Emma and Joss would have wanted to leave with them. _'You two are to stay here, those men need to figure this out for them selves. You two being there will only hinder the process not help it. Maybe when they come back they can live life's free of this constant fighting and hate.' _Charles thought to Emma and Joss.

Scott and Logan both walked out of the room going to get there stuff. Once Charles laid down the law it was followed by those who respected him. Joss went to her closet and found something to give to Logan. Walking over to his room she knocked on the door. When he answered she sighed softly. ''Dad is right, you and Scott need to learn how to work together. Need to learn how to be civil.'' she said quietly. ''Here, this is for you.'' She handed him an mp3 player. ''It has all my favorite songs on it.'' Jo smiled and shrugged her shoulders. When he put his dog tags around her neck she looked up surprised. ''For you kid, I'll be coming back to get those, I'll do whatever it takes to be able to come back here.'' Logan dipped his head and kissed her on the lips then threw the bag over his shoulder and put the mp3 player in his pocket and walked away. Scott left without saying goodbye to her which she figured would happen. She could feel his shame and pain for what he'd done and said. Jossalyn only hoped they'd both come back to her and the team soon.


	3. Her Almost Sacrifice

_**~Her Almost Sacrifice~ **_

Joss reached for her phone for the hundredth time that night. Both Logan and Scott had been calling or texting her on a very normal basis. In the three months they'd been gone she hadn't gone a single night without talking to Logan, until the last couple of nights. Hearing a knock on her door she answered it and smiled seeing big white wings fan out behind the first man she'd ever truly dated. Five months her and Warren had tried things out, but he couldn't shake the feeling she loved someone else. He thought it was Nathaniel she was in love with but it hadn't been him at all. Warren pulled her into a tight hug with his wings wrapping around her too. "I missed you Jojo." Warren said quietly and Joss hugged him back burying her face in his chest. "Come on in Warren." She said stepping back, her hair was longer now nearly to her waist. "You okay, Wagner told me Scott and Logan got tossed for not taking their heads out of their asses." Joss shook her head. "They seem to be getting along out there, in the world. They usually call me every night. But the last two its been dead silent." She sat on her bed curling up her knees to her chest and pulled the covers around her. "I'm sure he'll call princess." Warren said moving and sitting on her bed with her wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

For the first time since she stopped hearing from Logan Joss fell asleep with Warren holding her. When she woke he was gone but he'd left a note telling her to relax and eat something. Getting up her phone rang and she answered it without checking it. "Logan, Logan is that you..." She asked worry enveloping her tone as she spoke. "No my sweet angel, Logan is a little tied up at the moment..." Nathaniel said softly. "What did you do... Where are Logan and Scott..." Jossalyn's mind reached out to her father and her friends letting them hear the conversation as well. "My Angel, don't worry yourself with those two Neanderthals." Rachel walked in and saw Jossalyn's stricken look and held her close. "Nathaniel, I will do whatever you want as long as you give Both Scott and Logan back to the X‐Men." Joss stated softly Rachel made an angry face but Jossalyn put her free hand up to stop her. "Ah thats what I was hoping. Meet me at my old Lab tomorrow at noon, You can bring two people to help Logan and Scott back to the mansion." Nathaniel said his voice holding victory as he spoke then he hung up.

"You are Not doing this Joss." Emma said shaking her head. They where all sitting in the war room talking and planing. "Emma this is not your choice. Its mine. I have a plan one that will work but we can't tip Nathaniel off." Josssalyn stated looking at her friends then to her father. "Da, you said you trusted me no matter what any situation. Let Me do this." She pleaded tears falling down her cheeks. She hadn't let go of the dog tags since she got the phone call. "I trust her Emma, we let her have point on this one." Joss stood up and let her anger take hold, she could not be weak, she could not waver. "Rachel and Laura, your my two seconds..." Joss laid out the plan for them neither of her friends liked it but they all knew it would work.

At eleven fifty five Joss was standing where Sinister's old lab used to be, now only a pile of rubble stood there under their feet. When Nathaniel walked up with Scott and Logan she almost broke but she learned well from another of her friends. "Wow Nate, not like you to be late." She snarled softly. Wade had taught her hand to hand, and sword fighting, the katana he bought her was at her side. "Send them Over," She said standing. Logan looked at her as him and Scott walked towards them. "Five Minutes Nathaniel, if one of your men strike I'll take them out." She said her face hard then she turned her back and looked at Logan. "Are you okay..." Jossalyn asked cupping his face softly. "I'm fine kid, what are you doing." Logan asked holding her close. Joss looked down tears on her cheeks. "I'm, I'm sorry." Jo let Logan kiss her. While he was doing that she stuck her katana in his stomach and backed up. Laura and Rachel went after her all at once. "YOU BITCH!" Laura screamed her own claws unsheathing, In seconds Jossalyn was on the ground near death and Nathaniel was screaming as Rachel and Laura fought off his men. Logan was already healed, he and Scott joined the fray and beat Sinister and his men back.

Rachel rushed over to her friend when the fighting was done. "Joss, Joss talk to me." She begged softly. Shaking her head she looked at Logan. "She's supposed to be able to heal." Logan went to get close to her but Wade jumped out of a tree. Walking over to Jossalyn he pushed Logan out of the way and rubbed her forehead. "We need to get her back to the mansion Now." Deadpool said he looked at Logan and heard the other growling at him. "Stuff It Teddy bear, she needs help." Wade picked his only friend in the world up and started towards the blackbird. "She'll explain when she wakes up." He said to the question on everyone's faces. Scott wasn't a big fan of Wades either but he knew better than to piss the Merc off.

When they got back to the Mansion Jossalyn was rushed into surgery, Laura was beating herself up for nicking Jo's lung when they fake fought. Jo could heal faster than normal but slower than Logan, so it took her a few days before she was awake and able to move herself. When she finally did wake up she was alone in the med room. Standing up hurt, her muscles hurt but she figured having adamantium claws digging through her muscles. Walking slowly she went to the elevator then made her way slowly to the kitchen. "Dork where do you think your going." Jossalyn turned her head hearing Wade's voice. "To find something to eat." She stated and felt his arms around her to help her. "No you are going to your bedroom little sister." Wade said, his voice soft and caring. The insane mercenary wasn't kind or caring to anyone but this little woman was his sister in his heart. The only person who cared enough to go after him and save him when he needed help, and he'd lay his life on the line to protect her now. Jo grumbled. "D I'm hungry..." She said keeping her eyes which had yellowed out gone what Deadpool called 'feral' proving she was more animal than most thought. "I will get you food Jojo," Wade said picking her up and laying her on her bed. "You just stay here." He walked out of the room knocking on Logan's doors across the hall. When the animal answered he smirked and his 'smart ass' came back out. "Hey you ass ugly rabid dog, she's awake and in her room. I'm going to go get her food." He walked away waving as he heard a shink of claws.

Logan walked across the hall and into Jossalyn's rooms. "Hey Kid." He said gruffly seeing she was standing up again he knew she was more like him than Laura was. "Lay back down." Logan said softly picking her up and sitting her on the bed again. "Logan let me get up I've been in bed for too long." Jo said getting back up stopping herself from falling into his arms. "I need to walk or something Logan I just can't lay in bed any longer." She looked up in to his eyes fingering the dog tags he'd given her. Wolverine nodded his head and felt her take his hand as they walked out of her rooms. "Don't do anything that stupid ever again Kid." Logan said squeezing her hand. "I can't promise you that. I will do anything for the people I care about, I'll even die if that's what it takes to make sure that the ones I love are safe." Jo shook her head and looked at the floor as they walked. Logan growled at her answer, and when they where outside she sat down on the grass pulling him down with her.

"You can't ask me to do that Logan, you can't ask me to walk away when people I love are in trouble or danger. You can't ask me to walk away from my unfinished business with Nathaniel." Josie said looking him in the eyes. "You've always tied up your loose ends Logan, let me do the same. I do know I'm older than everyone thinks, That Nathaniel had me for much longer than people believe he did. But I don't remember anything but that cell, and I don't know how much time I spent there day after day, year after year with no one but him for company." Logan was leaning against a tree listening to her, he knew how she felt, knew what it was like not to remember your past completely. "Kid I will never stand in the way of you working on that, just like I know you won't stand in mine nor will anyone here. Because they may not understand what I went through but they know its my life to live." He nodded his head and pulled her against his chest sighing when she was there. "But don't ever come up with a plan where you might end up dead Kid." Logan whispered softly in her ear. "Because if I lost you Jossalyn, I would go off the deep end." Tilting her face up Logan kissed her on the lips.

Jo and Logan just kept kissing her hands going to his face his arms wrapping securely around her waist. When they finally broke apart Joss's breath was uneven and she was wincing a little because of the bruises on her chest that used to be open wounds. "Maybe we should go inside." Jo said smiling as Logan stood up in one easy fluid movement with her nestled in his arms close to his chest. Lifting her head and kissing him on the cheek she snuggled in letting herself be wrapped in his soothing scent. "I've been dreaming of your arms and scent and eyes since you saved me." Jo confessed and heard Logan's voice rumble in his chest before she comprehended what he said. "I've been seeing your green silver eyes since I saved you." She smiled she did have odd eyes. When they got to her room there was food with a note from Wade. _'Hey Mutt Man keep your hands off of her long enough for her to eat something, She doesn't need some horny hound humping her before she eats.' _Logan growled and crumpled up the paper and went to beat the crap out of Deadpool. "Logan stop." Jossalyn said quietly holding him back. "As much as I'd love to see you and D go at it, and I would love that, I'd rather you stay here with me." She said sitting on her bed and digging into her meal. Logan looked at the door. "Fine but if I stay you spill about your weird relationship with that psychopath." He said sitting on the bed and eating some of the food with her.

Jo wondered where to start. Deadpool had never been on the team but he had lived in the mansion for a while. "Well Wade came to us about three months after I came here. You where already gone, but he had taken a job to kill Dad..." She heard Logan growl and put her hand on his thigh rubbing softly. "Then he met me, he blames me for this next part. See after getting to know me and realizing we where so much alike, then testing his DNA against mind he found out genetically we could be siblings. If I didn't have so many other DNA samples shoved into who I am genetically..." Joss took a deep breath. "So Wade found he had a problem, After he saw our DNA was so close he thought of me as a little sister. After a while someone else was hired to take out Dad, and ended up nearly killing Angel instead. See Angel and I were dating, and The hit man decided to take out Da when he was helping me with someone, Angel saw and flew in between Dad and the gun." Joss snuggled into Logan and he stopped her for a moment. "You and Warren.." He said slowly a growl to his voice. "Not important to the story at hand." She answered re-wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling her nose into his chest. "So anyway, someone then hired a hit man to kill me, as I was acting as Da's bodyguard for the time being. When Wade found out someone had put a hit out on me he went ballistic. Ever since then he's been uber sweet to me, for him, and hates anyone who he thinks will do me harm." She shrugged her shoulders and arched her eyebrows. "And considering you and he have history, and he knows your sordid romantic history, he thinks your going to break my heart. There for to him you must be annoyed at all costs." Logan shook his head, he'd known Wade for a long time. In all the time they'd known each other he'd never known Wade to care for anyone but himself.

The food was gone and Logan put the plates on the bed side table. Logan got back into bed with her and moved kissing her until she couldn't breath. "Lets just make one thing clear. You, Are, Mine. I'm not going to be second fiddle I'm not going to let some other guy walk away with my girl." Joss nodded her head and then kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck. "Since you know I've no attraction to Scott what is this all about." She asked softly laying her head back down on her pillow. "This is about you and Worthington ." Joss sighed softly. "Logan its over between me and him." She said shaking her head. "You say that but does he know it. Kid, I've got you in my arms and all I want to do is make this bed messy, if he's had you god knows he wants you back now." Joss shivered when he spoke his voice getting a needy husky edge to it. Logan lifted her head and kissed her deeply. Jo just kissed back and tried to keep up but He seemed ravenous.

Moving her head she put her lips to his ear. "I'm yours James, no one can take me from you because I don't want to be taken." Logan stilled for a moment looking into her eyes, which were now feral yellow. "I tried Angel, it didn't work because he kept trying to change me." She shrugged. "Even if he wanted me back Logan I'd never go." She kissed Logan, this time making the animal of a man slow down. It wasn't long before they where both naked and under the covers. Joss couldn't keep track of Logan first his hands where between her thighs his fingers thrusting in and out of her as she moaned and writhed trying to get more. Then his head disappeared under the covers. Jossalyn nearly screamed when she felt his tongue where his fingers had been. "Dear god Logan..." She moaned out. Sure her and Angel had sex before but he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about it as Logan was. Joss's whole body started to shiver right before she came, she'd stopped counting a while ago. When Logan's lips met hers again she kissed him deeply and let out a sigh when he thrust into her. Logan felt her legs wrap around his waist and growled in appreciation. Joss whimpered a little as Logan moved faster, she hadn't had sex in months and Logan was bigger than she'd had before. "Slower Logan..." Joss begged softly in his ear. When he heard her he slowed down and she peppered his face with kisses. Jossalyn felt like time stopped moving around them because she lost track of the time. When she felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen and her toes curling she knew she was close. Logan felt her body tensing as well and moved faster, Logan growled as he came hearing her moan his name out and feeling her nails run down his back.

He fell off to the side making sure not to put his full weight on her newly healed body. Logan laid there his arms stretched out to the sides of him as he let himself enjoy the relaxing after sex feeling. Not just 'after sex' but after amazing sex. Joss shivered when he moved off to the side then stretched out on the bed before curling into Logan's side laying her head on his chest. Three months was way longer than she had waited with Angel, but she guessed having Logan get thrown out of the house was the reason for that long of a wait. One thing had been bugging her for a while though lifting her head, her now long curly honey colored hair was spread across Logan's chest, his fingers playing with it as she looked up at him. "Where did you and Scott go..." She asked her voice breaking softly at the end, she knew but she wanted to hear him say it. "We went to Jeanie's grave." He said quietly looking her in the eyes. "I had to let her go, before we got this far Kid. Couldn't keep a dead woman who never chose me in my heart when I had you standing in front of me." Logan caressed her cheek softly as tears spilled out of her eyes. She expected him to still be in love with the infamous redhead who was her genetic mother. But he'd gone only to say goodbye, to free his heart for her. Lifting her head she kissed him on the lips then nuzzled her face back into his chest. "I was afraid you went because you where still in love with her." She said softly not wanting to keep anything from him. "I'm not going to lie to you Josie. I'll always love Jean, but every night me and you talked, I realized that I am in love with you, and I don't want my past with a woman that never really wanted me enough to screw up my now with you." Logan kissed her forehead softly and pulled a warmer cover over them both as she was shivering. "You're still week Kid, I should have waited..." He shook his head brushing his fingers through her hair again. "Go to sleep I will be here when you wake up." Joss's eyes where already starting to fall closed against her will. "Keep talking to me...please." She asked in a sleepy voice. Logan smiled and did as she requested, feeling her press her ear to his chest more as she fell into a deep and relaxed sleep. Wolverine fell asleep not long after she did, the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time.


	4. Another Dream Another Life

**~Another Dream Another Life~**

After waking up, getting distracted with Logan again and then taking a shower Joss found herself downstairs in one of his shirts and a pair of her cut off daisy duke jeans. It was around noon and she was digging into a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cannoli ice cream. Rachel and her where talking. "So tell me, what exactly is it like to sleep with Logan." Rachel asked arching an eyebrow. Jo laughed. "Its like sleeping alone, your asleep." Joss said purposefully misunderstanding her friend. "None of your beeswax my dear friend. My sex life is mine and Logan's, no one else's." She stated waving her spoon in front of her friends face. "I did have this very odd dream last night though. Like, very odd." She shook her head trying to think about it, but she couldn't remember it that well. "All I remember was that Logan was there, and I shouldn't have been there." Jo stuck another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth making a pleased sound. Someone had gone out and got a whole bunch of her two favorites, the new Cannoli flavor and the best Ben and Jerry's flavor Chunky Monkey. "I will say this, I've never had a better night, or morning than last night and this morning." Jossalyn said then was greeted by her friends happy smile. "I'm glad your finally starting to find happiness Joss, I know how hard it is for you around here." Josie nodded she seemed to gravitate towards people like her.

Logan came into the kitchen and saw Joss standing there in his shirt, a sense of pride and contentment washed over him. That woman was his, and she was letting everyone know. Wearing his favorite shirt, the necklace he gave her for her birthday and his dog tags where in plain view for everyone to see. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck nodding his head at Scott's daughter. "Hey you finally dragged your butt out of bed. Good to see you." Lifting her head she kissed his chin and letting him take a bite of ice cream. Rachel looked at the two before her and could feel how content both of them where now. Like they'd found their other halves. She saw her dad walk in and tensed a little. "Logan could you not fill the house up with pda..." Scott asked in a teasing voice. Logan turned his head and arched his eyebrow. "This is tame compared to what you get into with women." He said in something just short of a growl.

Joss looked between the two, and though Logan's voice was all 'fuck off' his eyes said he and Scott where okay. "Yeah Squeaky I do believe it was YOU and EMMA this morning pressed up against a wall of the elevator when I tried to use it to go to the sub basement." Her honey brown eyebrow arched as she stuck the spoon in her mouth. Scott just laughed and ruffled Joss's hair while Rachel made a 'yuck' face at the thought of walking in on her dad. "Anyway as nice as it is to stand here and Chat, My bike needs to be worked on." Jo said moving and kissing Logan on the cheek again. "I'll change my shirt." She said softly and Logan stopped her shaking his head. "Don't Kid, you look good in it and its seen its share of grease." He said cracking a small smile for her. Jossalyn smiled back and then handed him the rest of the ice cream and walking to the hallway to the elevator.

Jo could spend hours working on her Kawasaki Ninja. It was black and a silver green that matched her eyes. Jubilee Rachel and Laura had gotten it for her 'first' birthday at the mansion a year ago. They called it a belated gift since they hadn't been that close when she first got there. She was sitting on the cold concrete of the hanger floor as she worked on the bike. The tiny brunette had her headphones in and the music up to block out the sounds around her. Sensitive hearing sucked when there was electronics everywhere. Standing up she went to go get some smaller wrenches, having her music too loud she didn't hear Kurt call out when he dropped something, the hammer fell from the ceiling and fell on her head knocking her out. Joss's body dropped to the floor, the wrenches scattered out of her hand head lulled on its side.

Jo blinked in her dream, or what she thought was a dream. Because to one side was Wade, to the other was Logan and they were fighting. "Hey Hey Guys, Stop we've got a job to do and I can't do it with my brother and my lover fighting." Joss's hands flew up to their chests. "Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner you two can finally beat the fuck out of each other and I can finally screw James without hearing Wade whine like a baby about his sister being 'corrupted' by an 'animal'." Jo wasn't in control her dream was kind of like an out of body experience. Where she knew she was doing and saying these things but had no control to do or say anything else. Turning she realized she only had two sets of her powers, her mental ones and her animal like ones. The ones she was most comfortable with. "Larissa's right Wade we need to get this done." James said kissing her on the lips softly she could tell James was having a bad feeling, that his senses and experience was telling him something he didn't like. "Lets get this over with." Wade said nodding his head as they both helped her into an air duct. Moving she silently dropped herself into a room she knew all to well outside the dream but in the dream this place was new to her, it was Sinister's lab. She looked around making sure no one was around then she let James and Wade into the room with her. "Watch my back you two." Quietly she made her way over to a computer where she used her techno-path abilities to hack in and save the files they were told to get on a flash drive. When she was using this power she was her most vulnerable because her mind was connected to the computer. Joss struggled when she felt someone ripping her away from the electronic console she was at. In the dream when she could finally see again Wade and Logan where fighting through a hoard of men to get to her. "You will be My queen." Sinister said softly before she woke up.

"NOOOO!" Joss screamed shooting up her breathing was rapid and uneven she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door trying to get out. Jossalyn was freaking out when she felt arms around her trying to take her back to the bed. "LET ME OUT, LET GO!" She screamed kicking the panic making things in the room fly in the air. "Josie, hush Kid, I'm here." Logan whispered in her ear easing up on his hold of her. "It was a bad dream Kid, I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Slowly his words and voice started to breath through her panic. Turning around in his arms so she could see him she buried her face in his chest. Just as fast as the dream had come though it was leaving her, she was forgetting it again. Which scared her more than the dream itself. "You got knocked on the head by a hammer that slipped from the Elf's hands when he was fixing the ceiling in the hanger. He tried to call out to you but you couldn't hear him, by the time he transported to you, you where already on the floor." Logan said making sure his arms around her where relaxed and his heartbeat stayed calm. She lifted her head the fear and panic still there in her feral yellow eyes but she was calming down. "My head doesn't even hurt." Jo said taking deep breaths Wade was in the corner watching and came out of the shadows. "What where you dreaming about." He asked softly seeing her like this was pulling on something for him. He'd never seen her react like this, she'd been fearless since he'd met her a little less than a year ago.

Joss shook her head. "This dream I had, I don't remember all of it, but you two where there, and Nathaniel." She said quietly her fingers twining with Logan's. Logan could still smell the fear on her and shook his head. He was going to kill Sinister for making his woman feel this way. He pulled her back into his arms kissing her temple. "I'm better." Jojo said looking around shaking her head. "But I need to talk to Dad." Moving she went to a mirror and tidied herself up. "You two coming, or are you going to stand there almost bitching at each other." Wade looked at her tilting his head to the side for a moment. Something was just outside his reach in his mind and he hated that. "You go ahead Jojo, I think me and Dog-breath need to talk." He said nodding his head at the girl as she walked out. Logan arched his eyebrow, something he noticed Joss was picking up from him. "You want something Dead-man." Logan asked his voice a growl. Wade frowned his eyes going dark as he got angry. "No, not a damn thing you rabid diseased smelly beast." He said walking out. Wade didn't know what it was, but something was there, something he was going to find. "Tell Jojo I'll be back, I've got something I have to do." Wade said walking out of the room and the mansion.

Unfortunately for Jossalyn Charles had left the mansion and was out of communication range for some time. Rubbing her face she turned just in time for her face to meet Mystique's. She wasn't a fan of the blue skinned woman being on the team. Her eyes instantly yellowed and a growl came up from out of no where. Logan saw and heard his woman getting unsettled and he went over to her wrapping his arms around her. Rachel had told him when Joss got angry it usually ended up in some part of the mansion needing work done on it. He felt her relax in his arms and then lifted his head up to the shape shifter. "Raven, it is not a good idea to antagonize the daughter of the man who owns this place and the loyalty of everyone here." Joss arched her eyebrow in a very Logan manner and then looked at him. "Logan I can speak for myself." He said shaking her head and looking at Raven. "YOU, I'm watching. And I'm everywhere Mystique this house is my home, the shadows, the sunlight the very air you breath is mine. If you do anything to screw up my fathers vision, I will take that air away." Joss walked away leaving the man she loved with someone she knew he had a history with. Logan she trusted it was Raven who stabbed even her own son and daughter in the back, it was Raven she had no trust for.

"What are you doing here Raven." Logan asked frowning, he didn't remember all of their relationship but knew they'd had one while he was in weapon x. Mystique's red hair fell into her eyes as she looked at the ground. "I came back for you Logan." She said before she moved putting her hand on his chest. "More and more your turning into the man I loved, the man I thought was lost." Logan shook his head and removed her hand from his chest. "No, I am becoming whole. You where right Raven I will never again be that man. And my heart is no longer on the table, My heart belongs to Joss." He said quietly. Logan stepped back, after being around the curvy short spitfire of a woman he knew she was much more like him than anyone guessed, part animal, like him like McCoy she was a mutant that was more animal than human. "And I wouldn't be one to piss her off Raven, she just pissed all over me and this house verbally marking her territory, don't be stupid and cross a line that can't be uncrossed." Logan said moving and leaving the shape-shifter behind him. Following his nose he went outside to a hammock in the shade. "Kid, you've got to get a hold on that temper of yours." He joked softly.

Joss opened her eyes and looked at Logan. Moving she got out of the hammock and let him get in, then got back in burying her nose in his chest. "That dream just really set me off. I don't remember all of it hell I only remember emotions." She said shaking her head against his chest. Jossalyn didn't know why but since he'd saved her from Sinister she had felt like Logan was a part of her. Seeing Raven had set off her animal instincts, she knew they had been together and it made her hackles rise. "Ever since I've been here I've felt like, some of my powers are fading." Jo didn't like feeling helpless and she knew she was being illogical and irrational. Joss knew her powers that she was used to where still with her, her animal instincts and senses and her mental powers. Logan looked at her and arched his eyebrow. "You are a genetic culmination of every mutant that Sinister has ever taken DNA from kid, how could you be loosing your powers..." He stated looking at her she shook her head nibbling her bottom lip. "I don't know, I'm just being silly and paranoid I'm sure." Joss just tried to relax, her head hurt from taking a falling hammer to it. She was just realizing that the sun was setting and how long she must have been out. Logan grunted. "How can you sit in this thing I'd rather lay on the nice lawn." He moved and went to the back patio and got a couple blankets. Setting one down on the ground under a tree in the shadows he picked Joss up and smiled hearing her laugh and then laid her down on the blanket. "Much more comfortable." Jo laughed again snuggling into Logan as they laid there looking at the stars.

Logan moved his head and kissed Joss, he couldn't keep his hands off the little woman, his little woman. He'd thought that maybe Warren had been her first but she responded with way to much knowledge for that to be true. However at the moment she went soft for him, this woman who had come off as strong and determined a fighter, she let herself be vulnerable for him, that just urged Logan on. Joss pulled away taking a deep breath biting her bottom lip when Logan's mouth traveled down her neck. "Logan, someone might see us." She whined out softly. He shook his head. "No light here, shadows, only someone looking would see." He assured her softly. When Logan's hand slipped under the waist band of her jeans she moaned softly her mind turning to mush feeling his warm hands on her body. "Oh and Wade said he had business to take care of, and that he'd be back later." Logan stated kissing down Jo's collar bone. Jossalyn didn't know how to be this submissive for long so she rolled them over so she was on top, straddling his hips and taking her shirt off in one smooth movement. Her hair was long enough that it covered her naked upper half lady Godiva style. "I love your hair all grown out Kid." He said running his fingers through her honey brown hair. When he tried to sit up to get closer she shoved him back down and shook her head. "No wham bam thank you mam for you." Jo said in a teasing manner taking off his shirt as well and running her fingers down his muscled chest. He wasn't like Angel or Scott, he had hair on his chest, not like bear man icky hair but the kind that made a woman think of a lumberjack on the cover of a romance novel. Joss just let her hands roam for the first time since they'd come together. Slowly, over his body, feeling every scar, every muscle he had.

Logan had trouble reining his passion in when it came to Joss, but he let her do what she wanted. Her hands feeling nice and cool on his skin. The second set of covers he'd gotten where over their lower halves, kinda pooled at her waist as she was straddling his hips but it certainly made for one hell of a sexy sight to see her like that. To see her in a way his heart told him no one else had seen her. At the mercy of her passion for him, wild eyes full lips and trembling hands that ran over his body. When he just couldn't take it anymore he let one blade free and sliced her pants and panties off of her then rolled them over the blade sinking into his knuckle before it could hurt her. Logan pressed his jean clad crotch in between her legs rubbing as he kissed her, feeling her nails scrape his back he laughed a little. "Kid, you're only making me want to go harder and rougher." He said feeling her hands grab his jeans and pull until she had them off of him. "Who said I'd be opposed to harder and rougher?" Joss asked a smirk turning the corners of her lips up. One of Logan's hands was on her hip holding it down as he kissed her deeply and thrust into her. Joss tried to arch into his body but his hand kept her firmly planted to the ground. Jo growled in dissatisfaction at the knowledge she couldn't move with him and wrapped the leg opposite the hip he was holding down around his waist. She threw her head back in her frustrations at not being able to move. "Logan move your hand." Jossa growled at her lover and in response he just growled back hoisting her hips up and thrusting harder into her. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head shivering at every touch and thrust he made. But soon she got fed up with not being able to move with him and turned them over, yet again so she was on top. Joss road him slowly making him let out a soft sound of pleasure. When she thrust down he thrust up making her moan as his hand moved and found her clit rubbing it in time with their movements. Jo knew he was going to lose it soon, and it wasn't long after she lost it and went over the edge into orgasm oblivion that he lost it too letting out a howl/growl of pleasure as she fell on his chest in exhaustion. Logan ran his hand threw her hair and down her back in a calming manner.

Raven was watching from her bedroom window a frown on her face. She'd lost James once and she'd come here to get him back. Not Logan, not Charles Xavier's or Weapon X's 'Wolverine' but her James. When she heard his howl she frowned even deeper, seeing the scratches on Jossalyn's back from his fingers. Mystique was never the person who admitted defeat, and when Nathaniel had come to her with a plan to work together she couldn't resist. Get James back to her arms where he belonged and send that man stealing bitch into the arms of someone who would lock her away for ever, that sounded like a good plan to Raven. The redhead just hadn't thought she'd have to see James being so, affectionate and passionate with the girl. She frowned and tapped her fingers on her arm as she looked out the window. "Are you sure you want her back Nathaniel." She asked turning her head seeing the red eyes of the man in the shadows. "If her not being a virgin, or even having been with that animal was enough to stop me Ms. Darkhölme it would have stopped me the first time I took my sweet Queen." Raven just laughed softly. "So it was you that stole her from Deadpool and James and erased her from their memories." Mystique tsked at the idiotic actions of Nathaniel. If James remembered his past with Joss, or Larissa Wilson, her real name, then he would move hell and heaven to kill Nathaniel. Wade, her brother would do the same. On their own she knew they were formidable foes, but if you put Wolverine and Deadpool together fighting for the same cause, whoever face them was dead, pure and simple. "You had better hope your mojo sticks and neither Wade nor James remember who she really is." Raven said turning back to face Sinister. "Otherwise not even the great Apocalypse can save you from the death they will deal to you." Mystique stated then tilted her head. "You had better leave before Rachel or Emma find your here. Lets not give away the game before its even really started."

When Sinister left she turned back to watch James and Joss, who were once again going at it like horny rabbits. Only this time they had moved and she could see James's face. It was full of something she didn't want to name, but the back of her head named it for her anyway. He was content, even in the throws of passion when most men think about nothing but getting off his contentment was written all over his face. Instead of the animalistic face Raven remembered from having sex with him, his face was soft and full of love and adoration for the tiny girl beneath him. Mystique moved throwing a coffee mug at a mirror on the wall her anger surging up with in her. That sniveling bitch would die for taking James away from her, would die for making him give that look to anyone but her. She didn't care about the deal she had with Sinister, when this went down Joss was going to be dead and James would be in her arms, which was his rightful place.

Logan put his pants back on looking up at the mansion just in time to see Mystique walking away from the window that faced them. He decided not to point that out to Joss as he turned and watched her wrap one of the blankets around her toga style. "You did ruin my clothes." She pointed out smiling softly. Jo's face was flushed her hair a complete mess but she looked beautiful to him. Wild and gorgeous and all his. "Sorry Kid." He said shrugging his shoulders. "But they are just clothes." He stated pulling her close as they walked back to the mansion. Without turning his head he looked at the window that was Ravens and saw her glaring down at them or more accurately she was glaring down at Joss. He had to suppress the rumble of a growl at the thought of anyone hurting Jossalyn. His arm was around her and he looked at his love just in time to see her yawn and stretch out slowly. "I'm sorry, you've gotten hurt twice and I've just worn you out more each time." Logan said a frown furrowing his eyebrows. "Logan you where just worried, and that manifests itself for you in a need to know I'm okay, to know that I'm here and healthy. Its okay." She said kissing his cheek. "But I am tired and could use a hot bath." Hearing that Logan took her to his rooms, and let her take a bath while he got her some clothes from her room. After her bath Jossalyn walked into the bedroom in the shirt he'd gotten her and underwear and then jumped on his bed falling into the pillows. Logan pulled her close and the fell asleep, Sinister walked out of the shadows watching them lay there together and frowned, he'd kill Logan, maybe if he killed Logan this time Joss would love him. Nathaniel faded back into the shadows before he could wake either of them with his presence.


	5. Deadpools Mission, The Past Revealed

**Author's note~ I put some happy in this chapter so do enjoy. :)**

_**~Deadpool's Mission, The past Revealed~**_

Wade looked around what used to be his and Logan's home. The Weapon X facility still made him feel things he didn't want to feel. Things he couldn't put his finger on. The Merc was being as quiet as he could, which was pretty damn quiet, as he moved around the labs and rooms. Something set off a chain of events in his brain. One he had to get a hold on. Even Wade knew what little sanity he had left was precious and he didn't want to lose it. He had a feeling if he didn't solve the nagging in the back of his brain what little beautiful lucid moments he had would be gone. The Merc knew his humanity was down the toilet, but since the moment he'd met her Joss had believed in him, he wanted to prove her faith in him to be true. Getting to a lab with a bunch of computers he sighed. He hated this place it gave him the shivers and jeebies. Hacking wasn't a problem, he couldn't remember who had taught him but he'd learned at the hands of a master. Taking out Joss's tablet which he'd stolen for this occasion he downloaded all the files he found from the computers, he had stolen her tablet because Forge had made it, which made it like a tiny little super computer.. After everything was done downloading he placed a virus in the system and planted a few bombs. No one was going to resurrect this abomination of a team.

The Merc thumbed threw the files on the tablet until he came across a name that sparked a feeling of sorrow anger and pain all rolled into one. "Larissa Wilson.." He murmured quietly. Reading the file he almost dropped the tablet. He was sitting in the back of the blackbird flying back to the mansion. "My sister..." Wade murmured quietly as he read the file. The Merc frowned as he read the entire file and came to the pictures section. There where a bunch of Larissa on a table with her back turned getting tested, prodded and poked. Then a few of her training, he saw her face then his mask was on the ground and his now healed face was pale. "Joss..." Flipping to the last page it had a note. _'Echo did not return from last mission. Deadpool and Wolverine have no memories of her whatsoever. Declaring her MIA. Running tests on Deadpool and Wolverine to figure out why they do not remember their teammate, sister, and lover.' _Wade made a sound in the back of his throat as memories slowly started to trickle into his mind. He saw the last picture which was one of the three of them. Joss was smiling widely being picked up by both him and Logan who where on either side of her. They actually all looked happy.

Having read all the other files he went for Raven when he got back. He tossed the tablet to Logan when he got upstairs, forgetting about his mask he threw the shape shifter to a wall. "You got your ass tossed out of Weapon X for selling her to that monster." He yelled. She tried to pull her guns on him but he took out his sword and shook his head slicing them both in half. Joss was between them then pushing him back. "Wade get a grip please." She begged softly, her voice only brought back more memories but he took a deep breath. Scott had seen the whole thing and turned to Wade. "What is the meaning of this..." He said his arms crossed, him and Storm where in charge when Charles was gone. Wade took a deep breath and looked at Scott. "That bitch is a danger to Jossalyn and needs to be removed from the mansion." Wade pointed to Raven and the look on his face was full of murderous rage when he looked over at her again. "I need proof Wade, since your not an actual member of the team, and you stole the black bird to do whatever it is you just did." Wade went into a rage again and went for Scott this time but Jossalyn stopped him. "WADE!" She yelled forcing his eyes down to her. "Forget everyone else here and talk to me." She stated firmly arching her eyebrow as she looked at him in a sort of challenge. "Why is she a danger to me, what sent you off the deep end." Wade nodded his head listening to her voice. "I had a, feeling, and it told me to go to the old Facility me and Logan where kept at. I downloaded all the files onto a tablet, the one Forge made for you. I had the black bird on auto pilot on the way home. I was flipping threw the files when I came to a Larissa Wilson... My sister..." Wade looked down at Joss's face and cupped it softly in his hand. "You..." Shaking his head he took a deep breath then went on. "I read the entire file, Our team, me you and Logan with an extra of Raven, went into a lab to find some information that Weapon X wanted. We where ambushed, Only me Logan and Raven made it out, you where MIA and me and Logan didn't remember anything about you. In her file SHE." Wade stopped pointing his sword at Mystique in warning as she tried to move. "She said she set you up to get you away from James, Ranted about how James was hers and you where an interloping bitch who stole her man. Mystique got herself kicked out of the program after that, they where not happy about loosing you." Logan had come in while Wade was talking and handed the tablet to Joss. His face was full of confusion and anger.

Jossalyn sighed. "That's what my dreams are about." She turned to Scott and he smirked having already ordered Gambit and Angel to take her down to the cells. "We'll keep her here until The professor can deal with her. You two however are banned from the Cell areas." Scott wasn't stupid he could see the urge to kill her in both Wade and Logan's eyes. "We also need to know what this means for me Scott. Sinister lied I am not some genetic experiment of his. I'm a mutant he took and then genetically altered." Jo said quietly rubbing her head and turning to Rachel. "Any chance you can work some of your mojo and make the three of us remember everything that bastard made us forget?" Rachel nodded her head at the three of them. "I can but it has to be separately and I think I should start with Deadpool." Wade instantly shook his head at that thought. "I'm remembering all on my own, She needs to remember who she is, the nightmares are making her loose sleep. I need to not remember everything if you don't want that bitch to die." He said, barely keeping a hold on his sanity and anger. Joss turned her head when Ness came in and went over to her. The only blue skinned woman she trusted. "Ness, Wade is in trouble can you calm him down, he's insisting Rachel mess around in my head." Jo said quietly. The blue elf like woman went over to Wade and nodded her head taking him away.

Logan stopped Rachel before she could reach Joss. "Me and Jo do this together. I can't fight her nightmares but hell if I'm gonna stand by as you unlock those memories while I'm not at her side." He said and Rachel sighed nodding her head. They went to the med room downstairs and Jossalyn got situated on one of the beds. She looked up at Logan who was standing running his hands through her hair. "I'll be right here Kid, I'm not goin anywhere." She smiled when he kissed her and sighed. "You already started to remember didn't you, like Wade did." He nodded his head slowly. "He gave me the tablet, I read it on my way to figure out where he went." Logan shrugged his shoulders a little bit. Rachel walked over and had a stool with her. "You guys shouldn't try and talk when I'm in there. And Logan she might pass out when I'm done, I won't be able to just unlock the ones about weapon x I'm going to have to unlock everything she went through with Sinister too." Rachel warned before going to work. It took hours before everything in Joss's brain was untangled and unlocked and then Rachel worked on Wade, Logan as usual would have to Remember on his own. Joss was put in her room as she recovered and her mind worked out everything.

Waking up Joss remembered everything. What Sinister had done to her was nothing compared to Weapon X, sure he introduced new DNA trying to give her other powers but it wasn't something that would stick. Eventually she knew she'd be left with her mental powers and her animal nature the two she was born with. Stretching she turned looking for Logan, she knew she'd always bee Jossalyn now Larissa was gone, just like her love would be Logan from now on and not James. Those people where gone, mixed into the batter that made Logan and Joss who they where now. She got dressed in a t shirt that was a little too short and a pair of bell bottom jeans and being barefoot she walked out of her rooms and too her brothers. The door was locked but she knocked anyway. Ness opened and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." Joss stopped the blue elf woman. "I'm only gonna tell you this once Ness, if you go after him again and decide you don't want him, and break what he's got left for a heart, You won't take another breath." Her eyes where yellow as she stared at Copycat. Ness just dipped her head in understanding and walked away. Joss couldn't help herself she ran and threw herself into her big brothers arms tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry Wade." She whispered softly shaking her head a little. Wade shook his head as he squeezed his sister close. "Na Sissy, you asked me and Logan to watch your back and we failed you not the other way around." He whispered then sighed. "Thanks for having Ness calm me down." He smiled at his little sister. "Now go find Logan, we both know you want to." Joss smirked and flicked the tip of his nose. "You be careful with her Wade, she might love you but I don't fully trust her yet." She sighed as he just looked at her. "Logan never broke my heart Wade, I was taken away from him." Jo pointed out before she left her brothers room.

Leaving Wade left an ache in her heart, she knew he suffered when she'd been taken. Every moment that passed made her resolve to kill Nathaniel even stronger. She sighed not finding Logan in his room or the danger room or her rooms. Thinking about where he might be she went down to the hanger, where they both had bikes. "So you just gonna avoid me all day?" She asked walking slowly over to the man she'd fallen in love with so many years ago. Logan looked up and saw a confidence that hadn't been there before, She knew who she was now, his fear was maybe she wouldn't want him anymore. Joss read the thoughts in his head and threw a dirty look at him. "You really think I'm that flaky Logan. That I would just up and stop loving you because some mad man took me away." Jo stated leaning against her own bike as she looked at him. This time he'd have to come to her this was not her demon to fight. "I won't ever stop loving you, Its that simple. Whether you are Logan or James or some other name you've no doubt had. I don't care what name you go by you are mine." Logan stood and walked over to her pulling her close and kissing her after she said that. Joss kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck her fingers twining in his hair. When they pulled apart they where both breathless and it was a moment before she could talk. "I don't expect you to be the man I met in Canada Logan. I don't expect you to be James Howlett anymore. I loved you then and I love you now for who you are." Jo said quietly.

Logan listened to his little woman talk and smiled as she did. "I don't expect you to be Larissa either. We've both changed a lot since those days, it amazes me that our love is still so strong." He said quietly and Joss laughed a little. "What did you expect I told you back then wolf man I'd love you forever. I also told you I don't lie." He held her close and buried his nose in her hair just glad to have her back. Remembering the day she was taken shook him to his core, the look in Sinister's eyes as he said she would be his queen. "He can't have you Kid, your mine." Logan growled out before kissing her this time more forcefully. Joss didn't fight, didn't struggle somewhere in her heart she knew Logan was hurting from the memory of loosing her. "I'd love to say you could take him Logan, but for taking you and my only family away from me Nathaniel is mine." Jo whispered and Logan just nodded his head a little understanding that she had more of a beef with him. "On the condition that me and Wade are your backup." She smiled and nodded her head relaxing completely in his arms. "I have a plan." The curvy little woman stated with a mischievous look on her face.

Raven walked through the house wondering why they had let her free. They had told her the information looked planted, Wade was sitting in the cell and she smiled at that, one obstacle down one to go. She stopped coming into the 'living' room down stairs. "I WANT JAMES!" Joss screamed shoving Logan away from her. "I don't want some broken down shadow of the man I love. And stop calling me Jossalyn, My Name is Larissa Wilson. And YOU would know that if you were truly James." Joss walked away from Logan and his hand lashed out holding her there. "Jo come on we can get through this." He said his voice near begging. "Let go of me. I don't want to 'get through this' with you. I want the man I fell in love with and you, you will never be him." Joss pulled her arm back and glared at him. "Go back to Raven, maybe she can accept you as half the man you once were. And for the last time my name is Larissa." Joss had her hair tied back and a black t shirt and tight dark gray cargo pants on. Raven walked into the living room her and Larissa had never liked each other. "Oh and here she is, the mutt slut from god knows where. Here Logan maybe she can accept some ghost of a real man but I can't and never will." Joss ripped off the necklace around her neck and threw it at him. "I'm getting my brother and getting the fuck out of here." She went into the elevator and pushed the down button.

"Its time Mr. Sinister, Larissa remembered who she was and doesn't want Logan." Mystique laughed softly. Nathaniel came out of the shadows but not near Raven he came out near Joss. "Larissa." he said softly as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were bright as she put a silver 9mm in a holster at her hip. The woman was also armed with Sais and a Katana at her back. "My Dear heart are you planing on going somewhere." Joss arched her eyebrow a little. "Yeah away from this hell hole with my brother." She said shaking her head a little as they stood there. "No one here gets me or Wade, not really. To them we're both monsters, people who chose a life of death over a normal life." She shook her head looking at her door. "Even James thinks that way now. Thinks I'm some sort of monster. And they did this to him, they'll all pay for taking him away from me." Nathaniel made a face and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come now, why bother with revenge when you can just move on. If you come with me now I promise we'll pay dear Charles back, and his minions too. Wade will be safe." Joss lifted her head parting her lips just enough for an invitation and let Nathaniel kiss her. It took all she had not to squirm in distaste having someone who wasn't Logan kiss her. When Nathaniel shifted closer shifting the shadows around them she redirected them to the living room and shoved one of her sais in his chest twisting it he fell to the ground at her feet. Charles was sitting there, the X men suited up all around him. Mystique was standing next to Logan when Wade shoved her down with Sinister. "Don't you ever think in a million years that I'd ever let you have Logan." Joss whispered getting down close to Raven. "You lost him because you are a selfish witch, he's mine now and that's how he'll stay till me and him leave this earth." Turning she left Raven to be dealt with by Logan.

Nathaniel had gotten up and went after her and she dodged. Joss tsked at him and smirked. "You only took me by surprise last time because I was otherwise occupied." She said before they both really got into it. They went threw a wall and outside, continued fighting. "If I can't have you My Queen no one can." Sinister said throwing her against a tree and hearing her back crack and watched as she fell to the ground like a little rag doll. Raven had gotten away but Logan and Wade had both been more worried about Joss. Seeing his sister fall like that made the insanity and rage take Wade over. He jumped into the fray before Nathaniel could permanently end her life. Right by his side was Logan and they pushed Sinister back away from Jossalyn. "Lets see if you can take us on you smelly ugly corpse." Deadpool said as his Katana and Logan's claws took pieces of the man away. They didn't see behind them that Joss was standing up her eyes going white. "You fool..." She said as white psionic fire covered her body as she rose into the air. "You killed her, you killed her..." Joss said her voice holding anger and betrayal. Nathaniel watched as the white phoenix woke in Joss's body. When Jean had died the phoenix had left her and gone to the nearest mutant with mental powers, which had been Jossalyn. Joss screamed as the phoenix force from their time annihilated all the DNA in her that Nathaniel had put into her. Making her just Larissa Wilson again genetically. Then she fell to the ground healed and completely herself again with only her powers that she was born with. But while everyone was watching her Nathaniel had run using the shadows as his escape.

Joss had passed out again, but this time the Phoenix had induced it. Walking in the dream scape that was her mind she frowned. "I don't want you in me, leave." Jossalyn said facing down the Entity now inside her. "Listen child," Her voice was soft, and in her mind she saw the fiery Entity like Jean. "The world turns and things happen and we can't change them. Let me bond with you. Let me make you more powerful." Joss shook her head. "I have no desire for power. I am fine with who I am, I desire nothing but what I already have. Wonderful Family and Friends, a man who loves me and treats me like I'm the reason he still breaths. I couldn't ask for more." Joss said and the Phoenix smiled at her. "I like you child, you have a kind heart, you don't like to kill unless you absolutely have to. You care, you want to help people, let me help you help others." Joss stopped she knew this entity could be playing with her. But being as connected as they where she didn't feel that. "Fine, one condition. I use the power you give me, but you do not get to use my body, Ever. Never taking control like you just did." The entity inclined her head. "You have a deal, and I think I'll like bonding with you child, you have passion and aren't afraid of the fire of life. I might actually see what true living is through you." Joss sucked in a breath when she and the Phoenix coalesced into one being.

Her eyes opened and the first thing she smelled was Logan all around her. Joss just snuggled in and kissed his chin softly. "What happened out there Kid." He asked wrapping both arms around his little woman. "I was there, when Sinister killed Jean. I wasn't awake but I was there, phoenix decided that she needed someone else to bond with, so she bonded with me. I guess she was afraid I'd died and didn't like the idea that Nathaniel had killed two of her hosts." Logan made a sound. "So did you accept her..." He asked hesitantly. "Yes, on the condition that she never take over my body, she lives through me literally." Joss smiled when Logan nodded his head. "I'm never going to be someone other than me." She promised softly nuzzling his chest. Logan put his finger under her chin and lifted her lips to his kissing her softly. "Merry Me Joss?" He asked quietly. The tiny brunette froze in her spot looking him in the eyes. "Yes," She lifted her lips and kissed him deeply her arms wrapping around his neck. "I even have a ring." Logan got up and showed her the ring and she smiled at it. It was a silver band with three heart shaped stones. Two diamonds at the sides, and a Ruby in the center. "Logan, its.." tears started to fall from her eyes as she slid it on her finger. "Amazing, beautiful, its perfect Logan." They weren't huge but she loved it. "When did you get this..." She wondered out loud and Logan laughed. "The three months that me and Scott where away. I knew before I left that You where my home." Logan said quietly. Joss smiled and let out a breath, it was the first time in a while she felt like she could really relax. "You need some real sleep Kid." Logan said upset that she wasn't taking better care of herself.

The day of the Wedding was two months later. Logan was standing inside one of the library's fixing his tie for the millionth time. Jubilee walked up and rolled her eyes. "Really Logan chill man. She loves you, this is going to work, you might be uncomfortable but think of how happy your making Jossalyn giving her a normal wedding." Logan growled at the girl who was pretty much a daughter to him and was standing in as his 'best man'. And to keep things even Joss had Wade as her 'maid of honor'. He'd shown up once in a dress and Joss had nearly loped off his head. That thought made Logan smirk a little. Scott came in, being one of his groomsmen and nodded his head. "We're Ready Logan." He followed his friend then walked to the end by himself. Logan gave a nod to Kurt who was their minister, both him and Joss wanted to keep it in the family.

Logan took a deep breath when they started to walk down the isle. Wade and Jubilee came down first, the mismatched pair. Jubilee walking to stand beside him, and Wade to a place right behind where Joss would stand. Then came Scott and Rachel, then Gambit and Laura. When all the bridesmaids, groomsmen where standing in their spots he turned his head and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a simple white dress, empire waist and halter top, lace and beads, a pair of simple white heels. Logan had to hand it to his girl she had very good tastes, never over did anything. Charles was walking her down the isle and she had her eyes locked on his. The ceremony was short and to the point and everyone cheered when they said I do. The Reception was what everyone wanted to get to even the bride and groom. "So how does it feel to be Jossalyn Howlett..." Jubilee asked arching her eyebrow at her friend. "It feels like everything is right in the world." Joss answered.

She had switched from her wedding dress to a more manageable dress for the reception. It was a white sundress simple and very her. Even her reception dress made Logan's mouth water just looking at her. Joss smelled him behind her before his arms wrapped around her and she laughed. "Remy, as much as I enjoy the flattering you give me when you flirt with me, It probably isn't a good idea to do this at my wedding to Logan." Gambit inclined his head and tsked. "Maybe Me Belle you shouldn't have married Wolverine." The Cajun said with his thick accent his hands on her hips. "Cajun, you've got one second..." Logan didn't have to finish his sentence Remy took his hands off of Joss and backed up. "Sorry My friend, had to give one last go at her. Never had a woman turn me down so many times so completely." Joss laughed and shook her head. "Not my type play boy, I prefer the muscle bound animals." Logan grunted and she smiled up at him her curly hair falling back as she tilted her head up the amount needed to see him. Logan kissed his bride and a flash went off as they kissed. "Really you where just waiting for that shot weren't you Ro." Storm nodded her head and hugged her friends.

"One dance Logan its our wedding." Logan saw the pout on his wife's face and smiled. She did have a great fake pout and he moved taking her in his arms. "Of course kid, I'd do anything for you." Logan said as they spun onto the dance floor. Joss laid her head on his chest as they danced taking a deep breath. "Thank you Logan, this all of it, its a perfect memory." Logan smiled down at her, he knew how much those meant to her now. "You look beautiful Kid, in your wedding dress, in this dress. I don't remember you being too fond of dresses before." She grinned and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't but Emma helped me find the perfect ones for me." Jossalyn gave a sigh when he held her closer. The reception was still booming around them however they both decided to leave for their honeymoon. On the way to the blackbird they hugged and said goodbye to their friends. Joss sighed as her now husband blindfolded her and got into the pilots seat.

"Where in the world are we going..." Jo asked sitting back in the chair. "Its a secret." Logan said as they took off, the blackbird was already all packed with their stuff by their friends. Two weeks alone, god only knew where, well god and Logan. "Come on can't you te..." She was hushed by his lips covering hers in a kiss that was very unlike the one they'd shared at the ceremony. Joss wrapped her arms around her husband and smiled as they continued to kiss, she didn't mind the blindfold in his presence. Logan pulled away and sighed. "Kid, get some rest, unfortunately I can't let this thing go on autopilot to where we're going, so I have to fly." Joss had to laugh he was always telling her to rest. "Stop telling me to sleep, I'll rest when I'm damn good and ready." She said in a teasing angry voice, not a real one. Jossalyn loved that he cared enough to take care of her like that. However she curled into her seat and yawned softly. She hadn't slept well without Logan by her side last night and the wedding and reception had taken a lot out of her, even if it was only about six in the evening. "Wake me up before our wedding night is over Logan." He smiled and shook his head, they'd had sex before but for some reason tonight was more special to her. "I will Kid, don't think you get to wear short dresses and show off those killer legs of yours, among other things, and not get jumped by me at some point Baby girl." Logan looked over at her now snoozing form, his wife. He looked at the ring on his own finger and smiled softly. "My wife..." Logan whispered to himself as he flew them to their honeymoon spot.


	6. The Honeymoon And The Homecoming

**~The Honeymoon And The Homecoming~**

Joss had her hands over Logan's over her eyes. The trip hadn't been very long so she was wondering where they where, and he'd had her change into jeans and a big comfy sweater which made her think too as there was a chill in the air. "Ready..." Logan stated more than asked taking their hands away from her eyes. Looking and seeing the house she almost fell over in astonishment. "This is... This is your family home." Jossalyn turned and saw Logan looking at her. "Logan its beautiful but how..." He kissed her forehead. "I called in a favor with Fury. This was Canadian own land after my parents past. Fury let me have it cheap and I knocked down the old house and rebuilt a replica genuine to the era not the one that was here before. This is going to be OUR home. This isn't just our honeymoon destination this is my wedding present to you." Joss smiled and nibbled her bottom lip. "And to think all I got you was a Bike." She said handing him the keys to a vintage motorcycle. Before she took another breath Logan picked her up and was twirling her around. "Its the triumph you where looking for." She said before laughing, he never showed his joy like this and she enjoyed being the only one who got to see him like this. "Lets go into our new home." He smiled and held her close kissing her temple. "It has a subbasement much like Chucks mansion, and we have acres of land. There is a small town near by." He smiled and she kissed him on the lips. "Logan I love it already." Jossalyn said as they walked through their front yard into their house.

It was beautiful inside and out. "When did you have time to do this, I mean it was two months ago that I said yes." Joss sighed he had even put stained glass windows in the kitchen, she had just been talking about those last week. "Those where last minute, but as soon as you said yes I started on this. I wanted us to have a place that is just ours. Not the teams not Chucks not the governments but ours. Where if we have them we can raise our children." Logan explained softly, he felt her hand twine with his and was happy he could put that look of contentment on her face. "Logan, its beautiful, its amazing, its everything I've ever dreamed of." He had made her dream home out of his nightmares, that meant more to her than anything she could ever say or express. Lifting her self she kissed him on the lips and pulled away smiling. "You've made your wife the most happy woman in the world." She said softly burying her face into his chest. "My wife." Logan sighed out still amazed that he'd taken this step. Looking down into her face he was not just happy but he knew he was home.

They spent the rest of the night, making changes to their home, writing things down they wanted to do, and of course doing what every newlywed couple does, making love. The next morning Jossalyn woke up early and new what she wanted to do with all their land, of course she wanted to talk to Logan first. Walking down stairs to her state of the air stainless steel and marble kitchen she started to make breakfast. Logan woke to the smell of sausage and eggs and something else cooking and even though he knew she wasn't there his arm went out to look for his wife. Getting up he threw on a pair of sweatpants on and walked down stairs. Joss looked cute and he just stood in the doorway watching her. She had flour in her hair and on her nose and cheeks as she cooked. Now that he was in the kitchen he could smell the cinnamon and dough. Walking up behind Joss his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her neck softly. "Morning." Logan said in a gruff sleepy voice. "Coffee's over there Babe." He growled in appreciation, he hadn't known she could cook like this. "Yes Logan, cause I wanted guys to think all I was good for was being a house wife." Jossalyn answered his thoughts before she could censure herself and he let out a gruff laugh. "Kid, ain't no one in the world who could think the only thing you're good for is to be a housewife. Damn, you'd gut me if I tried to make you into that, that's not what I want not why I married you." Joss laughed softly and nodded her head as she made her own icing for the cinnamon rolls she was making. "Everything's almost ready." She said and he woke up enough to look around. She'd made bacon, sausage, eggs fresh squeezed orange juice and home made cinnamon rolls. "Its just me and you Kid." He teased and she arched her eyebrow at him making him laugh again. "Alright, I could probably eat all this by myself." He pulled her close kissing the flour on her nose.

Taking the last batch of Cinnamon rolls out of the oven she made their plates and got a cup of coffee taking everything out to the large porch and set it all down. The table had a bench seat and when Logan sat down she snuggled into him and started to eat her food looking out on their land. "I'd like to build a farm.." Jossalyn said looking up at him. "Have chickens, maybe a couple of cows." He looked down at her, that meant a lot of work but he knew she could handle it, they could handle it. "That sounds like a good idea to me, I was actually thinking of something along the same lines." She smiled and then nodded her head. "Maybe we could even have a garden." Logan smiled he hadn't realized until that moment how diverse his new wife really was. He could tell she was happy here, in their home.

They spent the rest of their honeymoon making plans and working things out fixing up their home how they wanted it. When they got back to the mansion their rooms had been combined into one large living space. Forge walked up to them and smiled nodding his head. "Hey Joss, we need your help down in the lab." Joss sighed her hair was in a messy bun, some of it falling down to frame her face, and she truly looked more feminine than she ever had before. "We just got back Forge." She said quietly and Logan shook his head. "Duty calls Kid, you go do that and I'll set our rooms up." Joss looked at Logan and looked at him in a way only he knew meant trouble. "Not trying to tell you what to do Kid, we both know I know better than that, just saying if they need you, you should go, we've had two weeks to ourselves." Joss broke down and smiled at her husband. "Fine your right." He took her bags and they kissed before she followed Forge and he went up to their rooms.

"Okay Hank what do you need." Hank smiled and hugged his young student. She was smart and caught on quick, and ever since she had come to the mansion he'd been teaching her new things. Jossalyn hugged him back then sat down and played with her wedding rings. "How was your vacation?" Hank asked as he too sat down in a chair next to her. Joss smiled softly and looked to her mentor. "It was perfect Hank, he bought us a house and land up in Canada. A place to have a family." Jossalyn smiled again and then shook her head. "But you didn't call me down here to ask me about my honeymoon." She said putting a pair of reading glasses on and tying her hair back. "Your quiet right dear girl. I've asked you here to consult on something." He turned to Forge who looked at her then shook his head, he hadn't been at the wedding and this was the first time he was meeting the woman who'd gotten Logan to settle down. "Earth to the super genius known as Forge." Jo said waving her hand in front of his face then snapping her fingers at him. The Native American snapped out of it and shook his head. "Sorry, its just, your so tiny." He said then ran his hand through his hair. "I thought the woman who finally tamed Wolverine would be a little..." She smirked at him and shook her head. "You've clearly never heard the phrase Big things come in small packages." Jossalyn stated quietly and then winked at him. "And Forge, Logan is the one who tamed me." She said turning back to the screen.

"Now what am I looking at here Cheyenne." Joss asked as Forge stepped up being careful to give her some personal space. "You are looking at scans from when you fought Sinister and went all phoenix on us." He stated taking a deep breath. "When you went all powerful Rachel went all powerless." He arched his eyebrow at her and she nodded her head. "The idea of Two phoenix's in one area is a bit, hard to swallow. I mean all that power has to have some sort of check doesn't it..." She asked reading the screen and Forge nodded. "I'm pretty sure the two forces are going to try and well, come together in one of you." He took a deep breath and Jossalyn shook her head a little. "Mine can't, This time and realities phoenix force bonded with me the day I got into it with Nathaniel." Forge shook his head. "We've been conferring with Lilandra and the Shi'ar. Lilandra is positive that the two forces will choose one of you and merge into that person. We don't really know if this will up said persons power. Hell we don't know a lot about this situation it hasn't happened ever." Forge looked at Hank and Beast nodded his head. "Lilandra however said since you are the one bonded with yours, you are no longer two entities but one, It will kill you if your phoenix leaves your body." Joss looked up her eyes wide. "Have you talked to Rachel about this." Forge took a breath. "She would rather they both chose you." Joss nodded hearing that, of course her friend wouldn't want her to die. "What about Rachel, how will this effect her... Will she die if the phoenix in her chooses to merge with me and mine..." Jo rubbed her face, she had just gotten back who she was, she didn't want to lose it to a super charged being. She also didn't want to lose one of her best friends.

Rachel came in and shook her head. "I'm not bonded with mine Josie. It's not going to hurt me at all." She went and hugged her friend and then took a deep breath. "The catch is figuring out how to do this." Joss shook her head, she knew all she had to do was talk to the force inside of her, because even if they where two people in her mind she could conference with the entity to figure out how this would work. "I have to tell Logan first." Joss said looking around and seeing the taken aback looks on all their faces. "He is my husband now, this isn't just my decision. If this could change me," Hank broke in holding his hand up. "Might I stress, you may not have a choice in this Jossalyn. One of you will be destroyed if this isn't dealt with, and the likely hood that it will be you is far greater than it being Rachel." She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Hank I do understand that this isn't something I get to have a say in, its something that has to happen under our control so we can down play the collateral damage. But Logan is my husband, doing something this big without bringing him in on it is disrespectful to the vows I took only two weeks ago." Joss stood and looked at all three of them. "This isn't a discussion, I am going to go tell Logan. Its not something anyone else gets to weigh in on. He is my husband, I am his wife. We face life together now or turn our backs on all the promises we made." Rachel sighed she knew how her friend felt about marriage.

Logan had walked in when Hank interrupted his wife, the cleaners and sterilizers in the room messed with his nose and hers, which explained why she didn't smell him. He had a smile on his face as he heard her speak, hearing the conviction and passion in her voice about going and getting him. "I'm here Kid." He said having felt her stress, they had a bond like Jean and Scott had. He could feel her emotions hear her thoughts and the same went for her. His first reaction to it when he felt her was fear, and wanting to distance himself from it. But spending two weeks just the two of them got him much more comfortable with the thought of someone else in his mind permanently. Joss walked into his arms and in an instant he knew what was going on. "Will the merge change her." Was all he had to ask looking at Hank. The blue furry man shook his head. "We don't know, but seeing as the phoenix has bonded with her without changing her, I doubt it would let this change her either." He said and Logan frowned. He didn't like that answer, he didn't like room for mistakes. Mistakes could mean death and if Joss died he knew he'd go off the deep end. Looking at Joss he could see the determination in her eyes, to not let this blow up and hurt anyone else. "I'll have your back whatever choice you make Kid, always." Logan said nodding his head to her and kissing her forehead.

They moved her and Rachel to the danger room, it was fortified enough to make sure any but the largest blast could be contained, they'd all agreed it was the safest place to attempt this. Closing her eyes Jossalyn took deep breaths and pictured herself in the dream-scape that was her mental land scape. "_Phoenix, please I need your help." _Joss thought, the landscape she was seeing was her home in Canada with Logan, apparently that was now her zen place. The Phoenix appeared before her, no longer did she look like Jean, but like her. "_Yes child what do you need."_ The entity asked standing before her host. "_There is an issue, Rachel Grey, Jeans daughter from a future alternate reality is also the host to you. I need to know how to call that you to me without hurting her or changing me." _The Phoenix smiled and shook her head a little. "_Child you already know how to do this, my knowledge is your knowledge. My memories are yours. We are one now my child, all you need do is reach for that knowledge." _Joss sighed nodding her head, the death of Jean Grey had mellowed the entity into a kinder souled being. "_Thank You."_ She smiled as she reached for the memories and knowledge that where knew to her. Things she never knew before flowed into her mind. When her eyes opened they where glowing white and the white psionic fire around her lifted her into the air. Joss reached her hand out to Rachel and closed it into the a fist. The entire house rumbled as Rachel was lifted into the air against her will. Slowly the phoenix in Rachel was siphoned out and merged with Joss, making her white psionic fire burn brighter.

When it was over Jossalyn took care to slowly and gently put her friend back on the ground before she herself fell out of the air. Logan jumped shattering the window separating the control room from the danger room. He caught her in mid air and rolled as they hit the ground. Her nose was bleeding her eyes closed as she lay in his arms. "Kid, wake up come on, wake up. I did not say till death do us part just to loose you this soon." Logan whispered softly and was shocked to feel her lips pressed against his. "I don't have any intention of leaving you any time soon." Jo said taking a deep slow breath in. Her already heightened senses where pushed to the max now. She had to close her eyes again and rub them before she got used to the vivid colors all around her. "How do you feel Kid?" Logan asked his voice shaking but she knew only she could hear that in his voice. "I'm okay, a little sore." Jo laughed quietly sitting up in his arms and looking over to Rachel who was standing with Forge checking on her health. "Ray...how..." Joss felt slightly ashamed and Rachel shook her head. "Josie, don't, I'm fine. If you beat yourself up for something that's not even your fault I'll kick your ass." Joss laughed and gave her an arch look. "Like you could Summers." She said standing with the help of her husband. "Oh I'm pretty sure I could right now Howlett." Ray said with a fake sneer in her voice. They both laughed at the idea of them going head to head it was ludicrous because they had gotten on like two peas in a pod since the second time they met.

Logan picked his wife up and shook his head. "She has some recovering to do." He said going out of the danger room and into the hall way of the subbasement. Taking the elevator up he got off on their floor and took his wife into their rooms. Joss knew what was going to happen, and knew it would happen after every time she was hurt or in danger. His need to know she's okay manifested in a need to make love. Logan put her on the bed and then backed up taking his shirt and the rest of his clothes off. Jossalyn just lay there her arms behind her head watching the show. She could see the worry etched in his face, the fear in his eyes and it burned her to the core knowing she had that big of an effect on Logan. When he got into the bed with her with his hand tangled in her hair she didn't resist when he pulled her lips up to his kissing her fiercely. Joss felt her clothes rip as he tore them off of her, and truthfully she didn't really care. Her only concern at that point was making sure that Logan knew she was fine. Joss closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as Logan started kissing down her neck. His hands burning a path that his lips followed soon after. Logan took his sweet time with her this time. He had her squirming and moaning every time he touched her. When she her third orgasm he moved thrusting into her, and biting down on her collar bone until he tasted blood. Her skin healed slower than his, leaving slightly raised scars from his teeth. Joss moved his lips to hers and kissed him deeply, his mind was a mess with fear and worry. The tiny brunette knew he didn't let these things take hold of him too often, and knew that every time he was taken over by them she'd do whatever he needed to calm down. When Logan growled out she shivered and came for the last time, Logan following seconds behind her.

They had fallen asleep in each others arms after and when she woke up Joss moaned moving slowly to get out of the bed. "Where do you think your goin Kid." Logan growled pulling her back and kissing her neck. Joss let out a soft moan and shook her head, as much as she'd love a repeat of what they had just done she was too tired. "No babe, you wore me out." She said and he laughed his hand rubbing her stomach slowly. "Nah, that's not really possible." It was Joss's turn to laugh and she did so quietly. "Logan, I'm completely tapped out." He growled again but nodded his head. "I know Kid, I am too." He admitted then sighed. "I need to go take a bath, wanna join..." Joss offered and he smiled nodding his head as he did so. They went into the bathroom and ran a bath both getting in. Logan started to rub her back feeling the tension from baring his weight for so long. "Sorry I fell asleep on you Kid." Jossalyn smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Not a big deal, you where emotionally tapped out after that." He grunted and nodded his head. "I'm sorry for, that by the way." Jo shook her head and turned around so she was facing him. "Don't be Logan, I'd rather you deal with you're emotions that way then go on a killing spree because I got knocked out." She smiled and he shook his head amazed at how understanding she was. Logan slowly washed his wife off glad to have some time before the rest of the world crept in.

When they were done in the bath Jossalyn looked at the clock. They'd slept for quiet some time, as it was now ten in the morning. She got dressed and went downstairs to find Charles there she smiled and hugged him. "Hey Dad." Joss said and he smiled at the way she hesitatingly called him dad. "Jo, I told you when we found out who you really where, you will always be my daughter. I've adopted you and I rather enjoy having a child." Jossalyn smiled at Charles and nodded her head at him. He was the father she had needed growing up, her and Wade, but she knew her brother would never accept anyone as a father figure. He took the beatings from their biological dad, he'd been the one dangerously scarred by their past as children. "Are you okay. Hank told me what you did yesterday." Charles said worry on his face as he looked her up and down. "I'm fine, I just needed to sleep it off I guess." Jo shrugged her shoulders and smiled until she heard something. Seconds later a large metal bullet shaped object made its way through the wall of the mansion. Jossalyn threw her hands out to stop it from going any further and threw it with her telekinesis out of the mansion and followed it. Before she could blink, Logan, Scott, Jubilee, Hank and Angel where at her side. Magneto stood before their home a pompous smile on his face. Logan went flying and was feet in front of Magneto when he stopped. "So glad I have your attention." He said looking at Charles. "Old Friend, I come in search of one Larissa Wade, Now goes by Jossalyn Charlotte James Howlett." Magneto said looking through the group of people to find the woman he was speaking of. It wasn't hard as other than Jubilee she was the only woman out there Magneto had used his powers to ensure no other people could get out of the house. Joss stepped forward feeling Logan's fury at being unable to do anything to prevent whatever was going to happen.

"I'm Jossalyn Howlett." Jo stated crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't look like much standing in her slightly too short T shirt, her greasy old bell bottoms with bear feet and messy hair. Reading the look on his face she just smiled a slow predators smile. "Max Eisenhardt, You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving. What do you want from me Magneto. We've never met, I have never wronged you or yours." Joss said quietly her head held high as she knew this was the truth. "I would gladly leave you alone, however your Nathaniel Essex has kidnapped my daughter Lorna, And demands I bring him you in return for her safe return." Magneto looked offended as he hovered in the air above them. "You've no need to hold Logan like that, release him and we can work this out." Joss said if it was her he wanted he'd have to let Logan go first. Magneto dipped his head in acknowledgment and released however he released him in a way that threw him against the concrete and knocked him out. Joss turned to Charles and walked over to him. "I can go with him now, and you guys can come get me, or I can let him tear the house apart and potentially kill Logan." Charles nodded his head knowing that she didn't like the thought of people getting hurt. "I will help Logan see reason when he wakes, you do what you have to my daughter." Xavier said squeezing her hand. Jossalyn walked over to Magneto and arched her eyebrow at him. "You had better escort me like a real gentlemen Max." She said tapping her foot on the ground beneath her. "I am truly sorry that I have to do this, but Lorna is my daughter." Joss shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. "Your signing your own death warren Mister, He wakes up and finds me gone, your the first person he's coming after. No matter what my father does nothing will calm Logan down, he'll hunt you till the end of days to find me." Magneto put shackles on her and nodded his head as he blindfolded her as well.

Joss blacked out for some reason and then woke in a cell similar to the one that she had lived in when Nathaniel first had her. Blinking slowly she looked around to find Nathaniel on the other side of reinforced glass watching her. "Well here we are again, I guess everything really does go in circles." Joss said sitting up on the cot she had been given. Nathaniel smiled at her and nodded his head. "It was foolish of you to think I wouldn't get you back my love. You are mine, and will be till the end of all days." He said softly his hand on the glass. Joss scoffed softly shaking her head. "No Nathaniel I was never, and will never be yours. You had to steal me from Logan not once, but twice does that tell you nothing. The first chance I get I will find my way back to him, and I will kill you so you can't ever take me away again." Jossalyn said softly her eyes yellow with her rage. Nathaniel frowned at her answer and shook his head. "I didn't want to have to resort to this but you truly give me no choice My love." He stepped back and from the shadows Jean Grey emerged. Joss hit her knees and screamed in pain as Jean ripped through her mind. Before Jean could get to it she hid all her memories of Logan in the phoenix's memory, making sure the memories of her lover, her husband were safe. She locked them away and hid them from the very strong telepath reeking havoc on her mind. When she woke again Joss stood and let out a breath. She remembered nothing, nothing real. In her mind, thanks to Jean, she was Mrs. Nathaniel Essex. Sinister walked out of the shadows on the other side of the glass. "Who are you." He asked softly. "Jossalyn Charlotte Essex. Your wife." Joss said looking around her a frown on her face. "Darling why am I locked in here." Nathaniel made a face. "My love you where sick, I had to keep you in here for your own good." He lied easily as he unlocked the door and let her out. Nathaniel held out his hand to her and when she took it he smiled. "We need to leave Love. That insane man might find us soon." Fear struck inside her as he said that knowing he was talking about Weapon X. "Where are we going Nate...I don't want to run anymore." Nathaniel shook his head sighing out. "I know my love, I'm tired of running as well, but we only have to move once more and then he'll never find us. Once he comes here he'll die." Jossalyn felt pain at that thought and wasn't sure why, she had to hold in a ragged scream of 'no' unsure of why she felt any pain at the thought of the man who'd murdered her brother in front of her. "Oh sweetheart, don't worry, I'll not let that evil Logan get to you." Nathaniel held Jossalyn close smiling as he thought of how easy it was to bend her mind to his will, his reality. Sinister took her to another of his labs that the X‐men knew nothing about.

Once there Nathaniel proceeded to keep up the charade having them live as husband and wife, until he found out she was pregnant and it wasn't his child. Throwing her at a wall he hit her across the face. "You filthy slut, you dirty whore." He yelled his eyes narrowed. Nathaniel's anger at Jossalyn being pregnant with Logan's child over took what little sense he had. "You've gotten knocked up by that beast of a man." He growled, having done tests she was around three months pregnant. "But I didn't do anything Nathaniel, if I am pregnant he made me cant you please let me out of here." Joss cried, and unknown to Nathaniel or her memories of her real life started to trickle into her head. "You will stay in that room until that unholy bastard is born and I can get rid of it." Sinister said walking away from the locked lab room that she was in. He would kill Logan for ruining his plans.


	7. Authors note

I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I am working on the next chapter but I have been sick and working 2nd shift. I am trying to work on it after work but as I don't get home till midnight I only have a good hour or so to write. Trying to make it perfect isn't really working for me either. I've so many ideas in my head and trying to get them all down in the right order that makes sense is hard to do. So please bare with me just a little longer, I know I told one of my readers that I would have a new chapter up by today but its just not done and giving my readers something that is rushed or unfinished isn't my idea of good writing.

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoring and following my story it means so much to have people tell me such nice things about my writing. And I truly am sorry for making you all wait so long after the Cliff hanger I gave last chapter, I should have a three day weekend coming up Thursday Friday and Saturday, If I don't have it done before then I will work all my days off on getting it finished.

Again, I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update.

Thanks so much again,

Doshielee!


	8. The Rescue The Finale

**~The Rescue~**

Wolverine was sitting in the camp and trying hard not to rip out Scott's heart. "I don't care if you have to take a damn pill Scott, go to bed." He said taking in a deep breath, it was hard to meditate when you had a rather whiny man going on about his problems with his girlfriend. When he'd had it he got in Scott's face his hand around the others throat. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" He yelled at his wife's friend. "YOU Have her, with you here. Joss is GONE Scott, so stop fucking whining about how you and Emma are having ANTOHER fight and think about if she was just GONE." Scott sighed softly shaking his head. "Logan, I wasn't talking." He said softly looking at his friend. Logan fell back and shook his head. "The power transfer is getting stronger which means we are getting closer my friend." Charles said walking over, with new inventions from Forge making it able for him to walk. Logan looked at his friend and mentor, the man who was his father in law. "I'm Sorry Scott." he said looking at his team mate. "No need to apologize Logan, we've all got your back looking for her, we all miss her and want her back." Logan nodded his head and rubbed his face hard praying his wife was alright.

Joss sighed feeling Logan's outburst clear as day, she knew that her friends and family where close to her, because the closer they all got the stronger her connection with her husband got. Not letting it show was the hard part. Looking up she frowned as Sinister was on the other side of the glass wall of her cell. "Oh lookie here, someone forgot to take out the trash..." Joss said looking at the evil man who wouldn't let her go. "You know, eventually Nathaniel you are going to mess the fuck up. And the moment you do, Logan, and all my family are going to be threw your front door so fucking fast, and when Logan gets his hands on you, the Lord in Heaven wouldn't be able to save you then." She was angry, he'd taken her daughter as soon as she'd given birth to her. Joss had only been able to see her little Rose Elyssa twice a day. "Let me see my DAUGHTER!" She screamed the last part pounding her fist on the glass and growling at him. Joss felt Logan tugging at her anger and hated to but had to shut him out. If he knew Rose was here too he'd go crazy, she just couldn't put him through that. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the glass taking deep breaths to calm herself. "My Dear joss, if you would just tell them to go away, tell them to not look for you, I would let you have your daughter." Sinister said looking at her. "I don't know HOW to Nathaniel." She lied tears running down her face. Joss knew she'd give her life to make sure her daughter was safe and when Logan broke in here she'd let him know he had a daughter and Rose was more important than her.

A blue flash lit an uninhabited hallway of Sinister's labs. Slim in stature this person was wearing all black, from their toes to their finger tips, the black of a shadow ninja. Even the color of the persons eyes where whited out. Lifting hands that where slim and dainty the mutant ninja bent the light around them becoming invisible. Sneaking down the hall passed the glass wall of Joss's cell and Sinister the person stopped to Listen. "My Dear Joss, there is no way for them to get in without me knowing it." The Ninja stood there listening to the conversation lifting the key deftly from Sinister's side. Moving the ninja walked into the nursery and quieted the child laying there. The baby had black hair, and the bluest of blue eyes. "You'll be just fine Rose Howlett." The Ninja whispered with a woman's voice.

Lifting her head she went to the door that lead out of Sinister's lab. Closing it behind her she walked until she found the camp of the X men. "Wow, this is the all fearsome X Men... sleeping in when there's a woman to be saved..." She let the light snap back to place revealing her ninja clad body. She stood 5 foot five inches tall, she had curves but not like Joss did, she had a lean fit body hips that flared out from a tiny waist. "Who the hell are you..." Logan asked arching his eyebrow. The Ninja took off her mask but her eyes stayed whited out so the color of her eyes where hidden. Her black as night hair with beachy curls fell just past her chin in a messy way. "I was sent to help. By the order of the Shadow Ninja's." She said quietly. "We know you and your wife, You where in our order once so was she. When we heard of her kidnapping I was dispatched to help. I'm what some would call an animal class mutant with powers over light and shadows." She gave a smirk and shook her head softly as she looked at Wolverine. "I truly mean only to help. I've been inside Sinister's lab I can lead you there and get you in quietly." She said looking to Charles. "If none of you trust me have Xavier read my mind." The Ninja walked up to the man who had formed the team and held out her hand. "I've no telekinesis or telepathy. Only a small amount of empathy to use. Nothing that can fool Charles Xavier." Charles read her mind but found blocks in certain area's.

When he was done reading her he found she was telling the truth, that she mean no harm to Joss or Logan or anyone in their group. "She is telling the truth. What do we call you." Charles asked and she lifted her head meeting the eyes of everyone in the team. "They call me Ghost." she said nodding her head. "That is all I can tell you for now. We can not go until Dark." Ghost said quietly as she sat down next to Charles. "He has massive security around your wife and daughter." she said looking at Logan who's head snapped up. "Your wife was pregnant when she was taken, and thanks to Sinister's knowledge gave birth to a fully developed baby girl a month ago. She named her Rose Elyssa Howlett. After your childhood friend and mother." Logan looked at her and shook his head. "How can you possibly know all this, do you have spies in there..." Logan asked gruffly still not sure he should trust the woman, more like girl, they where talking two. "Yes we do, ME. I've been sneaking around in there for quiet some time. Saw your wife give birth. Saw her name the child then I saw that bastard rip your daughter out of her hands and tell her she'd only feed her twice, and see her no other times." Ghost closed her eyes shaking her head.

Back in the Lab Joss was striding back and forth holding her daughter as she slept. It was late, some lackey had left Rose with her while they went to bed. That was fine by Joss seeing as she got to spend time with her new born daughter. She heard something and lifting her head her husband walked out of the shadows with a woman. Jossalyn smiled running to the glass. "I knew you'd come." She said her hand on the glass. "Who is she..." Jo asked arching her eyebrow as Ghost stepped forward. "I'm here to help. We need to get you and Rose out of here before Nathaniel wakes up." Going over to a panel in the wall Ghost bypassed the security measures and opened Joss's cell. "You three get out of here." Ghost said softly nodding to Joss and Logan. "What about making Nathaniel pay..." Logan growled. "Don't worry I've got that covered, and trust me when I say this Logan, I have far more to make him pay for than you do." Ghost disappeared into the shadows behind her.

Logan got his wife and daughter out of there but had a nagging feeling he needed to go back and help her. "Joss just stay here with the others, she helped us I don't feel right leaving her there alone with that maniac." Logan said going back to Sinister's lab. When he got there he stopped slinking around he heard talking. "You think you could just kidnap me and make me into some willing lover in the future Nathaniel. That worked about as well as it did with my mom." that was Ghost talking looking through the door way Nathaniel's back was to him and he could see Ghost. Her eyes where blue, the bluest of blues and her messy curly hair was down. "You see the only problem with that Nate was you lied to me, for years and years. You told me my parents never wanted me, they hated the idea of me. Logan and Joss LOVED me, they Love that baby that is me. I've come from the future to end this, here and now." Nathaniel walked towards her cupping her face. "My love, don't you see I had to lie, I had to make sure they could not taint your thoughts of me." Ghost slapped his hand away. "You did that all by yourself Nate. If you could just be more human, but anything remotely human was sucked out of you by apocalypse years ago." Tears where running down the girls face as she stood there. "You made me love you and then you ripped my world away from me." Ghost said softly shaking her head at Nathaniel. "I could never ever be with you after knowing you took my life away from me to ensure my 'co operation'. Your a monster." Sinister slapped her across the face and shook his head. "You will love me, or you will die." Ghost glared at him. "Then I will die." She said and gasped as Nathaniel shoved a blade into her chest.

Having been watching the whole thing, and figuring out the girl was an older future version of his daughter Logan when berserk when he saw Nathaniel stab her. "NO!" He screamed in a growly voice as he ran at Nathaniel. They fought, and Ghost lay on the floor bleeding out because the knife hadn't been removed from her chest. "I'll kill you that's my daughter you bastard." Logan growled and Nathaniel laughed. "Trust me Logan, she is not your daughter, not anymore. She was my lover." Logan growled and his claws came out. "You sick fuck." Logan said shaking his head. "Logan how kind of you to ask, I'm sure she was a wonderful fuck." Nathaniel Laughed and Logan growled the berserker coming out in him. Logan rushed Nathaniel and was thrown against the wall. Ghost pushed herself up just long enough to take the knife out of her chest and shoving it into Nathaniel's back. "That's my father you bastard. Die knowing I love him far more than I could ever love you." She twisted the blade before passing out. Logan ran over to her picking her up and rushing her to the Blackbird for medical attention.

Back at the mansion Jossalyn was taking care of the baby version of Rose while the older version was getting set up with rooms. Logan walked over to the baby in the crib and then looked at his wife. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when our baby was born Joss." The brunette shook her head and kissed her husband. Nathaniel was dead, the knife hit his heart instantly killing him. Ghost was fine the knife Nathaniel had used missing any of her vital organs. "Its not your fault babe." Joss said kissing his cheek. "You got us back that's what matters. And he can't ever hurt us again." Logan nodded his head. "Our daughter did most of it. She led me straight to you." Logan said softly. Since she'd gotten there Roe hadn't been speaking. He was worried about her but she had spoken just enough to tell him to worry about baby her and Joss. So that's what he did. "Being back home is amazing Logan." Joss put baby Rose back in her crib while she slept and hugged her husband close. "Stop worrying so much Logan. She's here in the mansion she'll be fine." He wasn't so sure though, something in him said the older version of their daughter wouldn't be sticking around for very long.

Logan and Jossalyn had gone to bed and when they woke up Joss had found a note. "She Left..." Jo said looking down at the note there daughter had written them.

_'Dear Papa, and Mama_

_I know you wanted me to stay. But I can't not right now, I didn't grow up with a family like the X men, I didn't grow up with a home like this. I grew up falling in love with the man I killed. I know he was evil and I know he would have never changed, I'm from the future. But I still loved him. He was still all I ever knew in this world. I came back to make sure that wasn't the case anymore. I hope you both can forgive me for breaking the rules, for killing someone, for loving Nathaniel. And when I'm ready I will come back, I promise. Just love each other and take care of baby me. Don't worry I'll write every now and then._

_Love Always, _

_Roe.'_

Logan took a deep breath. She might look like her mother, except for the hair and eyes, but he could tell she had his personality. "We have to go find her Logan. Our baby is Out in the world she's all alone." Logan shook his head holding baby Rose in his arms. "No Darlin. Our baby is right here in my arms safe and sound. Roe is a grown girl, who grew up in a life neither of us can imagine. And she's too much like me for her own good. We need to let her be darlin. Lets just take care of Baby Rose and let Roe live the life she chooses. We can only love Roe and support her, she is an adult now Darlin. Baby Rose here is the one that really needs us to help her. She's a baby." Joss nodded her head as she took their child and held her. "You know best Logan. I just hope she knows she can call this place home." Logan nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his wife and baby girl. "She knows we love her." He said softly kissing her temple and smiling down at his baby girl. He'd like to think they'd live happily ever after but their lives as X men would ensure they'd be safe, but in some amount of danger for the rest of their lives. Logan was just glad he had his wife and daughter back and was going to spend all his free time loving them both. Joss smiled at her husband and kissed him again, thinking about how much she loved the animal of a man. "I love you Logan, from the day I met you to the day I die I love you." Joss said and smiled when Logan kissed her deeply in response. "Forever Kid, me you and Rose, that's all I'll ever need from now on to be happy." Logan responded hugging his wife and child.

_**~~THE END~~**_

_**Stay tuned for the next installment A story about, you guessed it Rose Elyssa Howlett. Hope you enjoyed Joss and Logan, and their happy ending. I'll get started on Rose's story as soon as I can.**_


End file.
